Isla Sorna:My Island Survival 2
by Gloverboy21
Summary: A continuation of my previous complete story. My island adventures on Isla Sorna are about to get pretty intense when a neighboring raptor pack is on the verge of taking over. losses will arise and as an oncoming battle will soon begin, how will I survive?
1. prologue

**Jurassic park**

**Island Survival**

**Part 2**

Prologue

Greg Ganwick was running for his life through the deep jungles of Isla Sorna. The Ingen employee didn't know what had happened. One minute he was standing next to the jeep with the eggs he had collected with Eddie and the others. Next thing he knew he had been attacked by something dark and slender from out of the jungle to his right.

The creature, whatever it was, let out a chilling guttural screech before it had attack him. The dinosaur had bitten him on the right leg, a bubbly trail of saliva coating the wound.

Greg felt dizzy with fear as the jungle surrounded him on all sides like a closing wall. His head spun and his glasses fell off his head and landed on the ground, breaking in half.

And then he heard it. The chilling guttural screech. It was close now. He spun his head but all he could see was black outlines of the jungle. Everything was growing dark. He tripped and fell into the dirt. And then there was new pain on his leg as he felt needle-sharp teeth dig into the flesh of his ankle. He tried to fight and to get back up and run but more unseen needle-sharp teeth bit into him. He let out a yell of pain...and then he felt a set of jaws clamp onto his throat. Blood. He felt it gush from him like a hot knife in his neck. He looked up and saw only a pair of bulbous pale eyes stare down at him through the darkness of the jungle. He heard more guttural snarls and screeches around him now. He opened his mouth to scream. But but the pain in his neck made it go quite. All that came out was gurgling choking noise. And then blackness.

* * *

_First chapter! g__Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park titles, logos, merchandise, or any other materials that are related in any shape and/or form. I am only one of many of the biggest fans of Jurassic Park movies and games and love anything about dinosaur. I do not wish to make any profit(nor expect any anyway)._  



	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Abandoned Base Camp

**Josiah's POV-**

Mistakes. That's what can kill a human like little old me in so many ways. But by dumb like I always managed to survive those mistakes. Here on Isla Sorna, though, you can't afford to make even a small mistake. Not even when your exploring an island full of genetically engineered dinosaurs.

It had been a week since I had seen Enrique's boat leave with Rita, Hector, and Eddie back to the mainland. Now it was only me and the dinosaurs. During that third week I had plenty of things to do around the worker village to keep me busy. I explored more of the run-down buildings and houses and found more interesting things that help clear a few things up about the island. Some of these new things included the newer species of dinosaurs that I had not seen yet. Three particular dinosaurs I did not want to run into. One was the king of the lakeside. I didn't know what dinosaur that was and I didn't want to find out. The other was colour changing Chameleon type dinosaur that lived in an abandoned INGEN research laboratory. So, no exploring that one. But the last one was a nasty for one me. Tholestes had said something about this dinosaur. He called it a 'Ghost-Eye'. Whatever the Ghost-Eye was, I did not want to encounter it out there in the jungle after dark.

Right now I was in my jeep, filming the herd of dinosaurs that had settled alongside a lake. The flies buzzed around my lens but I took no notice. If I was going to present this stuff to the people on the mainland, then I'd have to try and ignore the damned insects as best I could. I don't know how _National Geographic_ people did this without being pestered by bugs. Aside from the bugs, the atmosphere was warm. The sun hadn't set yet so I had plenty of light for the camera. I had documented the herd for over an hour and the scene hadn't change.

The whole scene made me think about home. I'd had only been here for two and a half weeks and already I was getting homesick. Sure this island was alright sometimes, but I missed some of the essential stuff like television, the news, a working computer, and stuff like that. I yawned and turned off the camera. That was enough footage for today and I needed to get back to the worker village. I put the camera on the passenger seat, started the jeep, and drove away from the lakeside.

Not that it was getting late, but Tholestes wanted to show me something he had found on one of his hunts near the outer rim of the island with his pack a while back. The sun was still up so I guess there was no harm in going to see what he had to show me. But I wasn't taking any chances so I took my rifle with me for added protection.

A few minutes later, after leaving the jeep at the worker village, I was walking through the jungle with Tholestes. The young raptor had been walking for a while with me bringing up the rear. Behind me were two other raptors from his pack, staying close to me but also keeping their distance. I guess they didn't want to be close to me, I mere human. Rude much?

The trek wasn't grueling or anything. My body felt semi-strong from all the physical exercises I'd been doing around the worker village. That meant I was able to keep up with Tholestes should he ever run too far ahead of me. I carried my rifle in a holster slung around my shoulder. In my vest pocket were my bullets. I'd also packed my hunting knife that I had bought in Costa Rica. I wasn't going to take any chances, that much I was sure about. We kept hearing loud thumping noises all through the forest and I was afraid it might have been a T-Rex or something. Tholestes kept us walking, stopping only to rest or drink from streams.

After another hour of walking, we arrived at the northeastern side of Isla Sorna, where Tholestes wanted us to be.

We moved out into the open and nestled in a valley, surrounded by several rocky outcroppings was some kind of camp. Around it were smashed-up vehicles and trucks. Scattered tents and large animal cages were everywhere. Boxes, crates, and equipment were lay on the ground. Some were open and some were not. Two raptors moved into the area first to check and see if it was safe. After a minute or two, the raptors made barking sounds to signal us that the coast was clear. Tholestes and I moved slowly out from the bushes, staring at the destroyed campsite. I saw to my left that there was once a living area of the camp that held supplied tents, parking space for vehicles, room for small campfires, and tattered old canopy tent cover. Everywhere I looked there were smashed and burnt equipment and jeeps. What was left of the so-called cameras were left in the grass, rusted and broken. There were TV monitors that were broken and also rusted from being exposed to the elements, charred and scraggly remnants of several pieces of now-useless electrical equipment, and a smashed and ruined satellite dish.

"What is this place, Tholestes?" I asked, looking around.

"This was a human campsite that my pack found during a hunt in the north." He said. "there's not much left of it. but the scent of other dinosaurs along with humans are still here in some places. I brought you here to show you how humans had once held dinosaurs in cages. Follow me."

He me led over to another part of the camp. This area was secluded and farther back into a forested area than the living quarter portion of the encampment. This area held large animal cages from big to small. Capture trucks and Humvees were there as well. But, like the camp equipment, they were destroyed.

"You're right, Tholestes." I said, kicking aside a broken lock. "there's not much left of the place."

The young raptor came up beside me and nudged my shoulder. "You can look around if you like, but stay close in case we have to leave quickly."

I gave him a smile and said, "Why, Tholestes, I didn't know you cared."

"I do. Why? Should I not care?" He sounded confused and I could tell he didn't get the joke behind that.

"Never mind," I said.

It was best not to confuse him so I busied myself at inspecting some of the containers in the campsite. To my surprise there were some tripods and camera equipment still inside of them. They looked intact since they were hidden from the elements this whole time. So I decided to take one with me. This would really help with filming. The other equipment that was in the containers were _shoulder_ mounted flashlights. There was even a backpack that appeared to be a dark blue radio box with beige straps attached to it. On top of it was a small light green antenna. There were different coloured canvas shirts in some of the boxes, too. I picked up one of them and on it's sleeve was the INGEN initials. So if I had to guess, this was once the INGEN harvest team's campsite. Boy, they sure have left a lot of stuff behind. And did they ever. There were extra sleeping bags and vehicle repair tools along with several discarded rifle bullets. These I took and put in my backpack. They would come in handy later if I needed them.

The sun just about to set behind the trees and and jungle around the clearing was getting dark. It was time to head back to the village. I had all I needed until I would came back for the rest of the stuff. Tholestes called for the other pack members to follow us back to their territory.

Night had fallen in the jungle by the time I got back to the village. Tholestes and the others had re-marked the boundaries of the village with their scent so that no Black striped raptors with enter it and bother me. There was no word from Tholestes when I would be summoned back to his nesting site to see Kara again, so I remained in the village for the next two days. I always remembered to check off the dates to the day I would leave the island in my journal that I had in the attic of the church.

So far only two weeks had passed and the weeks that would follow would acquire me to film as much as the island and the dinosaurs as possible. Thanks to the tripod I got from the camp, and the other filming equipment, I was all set to document the animals in the field.

Till morning on my third week, it was time for me to get some much needed sleep.

**Tholestes POV-**

Terias and Fern were asleep when I got back to the nest with the others. Kara greeted us and addressed that she would talk with Josiah in the morning. That made Phaganax thrown and growl with irritation. I didn't blame him. Having being told by a human that you were created by humans just for entertainment would make any raptor angry. And Phaganax was often angry. Aside from Kara, who he respected, Phaganax rarly showed any tolerance for any other members of the pack. And it was his anger that I worried about. I feared that Phaganax's actions will someday lead our pack into an out-and-out war with the Black stripes. A war that we could not win so easily.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park titles, logos, merchandise, or any other materials that are related in any shape and/or form. I am only one of many of the biggest fans of Jurassic Park movies and games and love anything about dinosaurs. I do not wish to make any profit(nor expect any anyway).


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Winged Fury

**Josiah's POV- **

The birds whistled in the trees and insects sung a sweet song. Morning had arrived on Isla Sorna and I was ready to start it.

I first gathered up my new camera equipment and put them in the jeep. I then drove down to the river that lined the village's border. I had found a small rubber raft in one of the storage sheds near the gas station and decided to see if it could float.

The river was only a few yards across and didn't seem to be very deep. On the other side were several jungle paths that led to nowhere but the game trials that the carnivores used.

I inflated the raft and placed it into the water with a loud splash. I wasn't too worried about some animal hearing the noise. The boundaries of the worker village had been marked by Tholestes yesterday so there was nothing to get jittery about.

I climbed into the raft, took out the oars and fitted them into the oarlocks, then pushed off onto the river. The raft drifted silently downriver so there was no need for me to paddle or use the small motor that I also had found in the storage shed. What I wanted to do today was go down to the fields and document Tholeste's pack doing a morning hunt. Plus, Kara wanted to speak with me again. Tholestes had told me that the current would carry me north toward the hunting fields if I travelled along the river. I trusted his word and decided to do just that. But I wasn't walking all the way there on foot.

**Tholestes POV- **

"What do you mean he shouldn't take the river?" I barked at Terias. I was pacing back and forth in front of my brother when I had gotten word from one of the scouts that Josiah had left the worker village.

My pack had gathered near the fringes of the hunting grounds near a bowl-shaped valley that was right next to the river. The river that Josiah was going to arrive in.

"As I've told you," Terias explained. "The river that leads here to our hunting ground is not the safest way to travel by. The banks are very narrow. It's impossible to walk along and the trees overhead sometimes are occupied by flyers."

"What about them? Those types of flyers are fish eaters."

Terias snorted. "They are, but they are extremely territorial toward any other animal that trespasses in their river. They've claimed it as they're fishing river that they've marked out."

I remembered what my grandfather said about most flyers. When a flyer flock marked out a territory and claimed it, stay out of it.

"So if Josiah is on the river...or walking along side of it..."

"He's not," Terias said. "At least, I hope he's not. You know how humans are about these sort of things, right?"

He was right. Humans who couldn't read nature would be beaten by nature.

And Josiah hadn't been on the island long enough to know how to read any of the island's warnings.

"Still..."

"oh, don't worry, big brother." Terias said. "Odds are Josiah will arrive unhurt by the time we're done our hunt. Now come on. I'm hungry."

I sighed and rejoined the hunting party. I only hoped that Josiah was alright.

**Josiah's POV- **

I was definitely not alright at the moment. My little raft and I were under attack by bluish-furred Pteranodons. The animals had swooped in on me from the tall trees above my raft and had at first only cawed and screeched at me to make me go away. But now they were on force today and were pecking and clawing at me with their beaks and clawed talons. Thankfully, the raft was still moving downstream.

_Cahhhrrr!_

Looking up, I saw a larger Pteranodon swooping in toward me. It looked like a small fighter plane coming in for an attack. And it's target was me!

"Oh, it's just a bird." I said out-load to myself dismissively. "... A large bird, I grant you... A large, angry bird- AHH!"

I ducked down in the raft just as the flyer flew over my head. This one must have been the leader of the flock here because it was coming around for another attack. The other flyers were backing off and not attacking.

I picked up one of the oars and brandished it like a weapon. With my rifle, I could kill it easily. But that would be a waste of bullets. And I didn't want to kill the animal recklessly. I only wanted to keep it at bay until I got off the river. The Pteranodon screamed and snapped; I ducked my head away from the beak and struck back, as the giant wings flapped around my head. The clawed feet scratched frantically at my arms and chest. "Yaaaah!" I yelled, falling on my back in the raft as the animal's beak clasped my arm. There were no teeth inside it's beak, but the ridges felt sharp against my skin.

"Let go of me, you son of a bitch!" I yelled as the flyer flapped and clawed at my body. Using my free hand, I took the paddle, and started hitting the animal upside it's pointed head. I think the multiple blows I was giving it must had worked because the next second it let go and flapped away, screeching in fright. The other Pteranodon followed suit and were soon flying back toward the trees over the river. looking upward, I squinted to see what had happened. At first I didn't know why they had bolted like that. And at that moment I didn't care. I turned around in the raft and saw that the river was thinner than ever, in some places only nine feet wide, and the current flowed very fast. I sat back in the raft and listened to the ripple of the water through the warm rubber.

Then I heard sudden shrieks from the trees above, as the birds in them scattered in alarm, shaking the branches. And then a large crocodile-like head burst from the trees from the right, the jaws snapping at me and the raft.

_Rhhhhhrrrr-ghrrrr! _

"SHIT!" I screamed and hurriedly paddled away to the other side of the river, but it was only eight or nine feet wide. The Spinosaurus was the last thing I expected to run into here on the island. I didn't even know that this was it's territory. The creature's dark eyes glimmered with hunger and anticipation at almost getting me. It let out another loud, relatively high-pitched bellow and withdrew it's head. Through the trees that lined the riverbank, I saw the immense dark form of the dinosaur, moving east, looking for an opening in the trees that lined the bank. I felt the thunderous footfalls of the animal even in the raft as it moved.

"Nice try, you scaly bastard," I breathed.

The trees were too thick along the banks of the river. That was good.

As I continued floating downriver, I sat back in the raft, seriously shaken. If the Spinosaurus had broken through those trees, there would have been nothing I could have done to save myself. Even my rifle would have been useless against it. Man-alive! It was just one narrow disaster after another on this island.

The footfalls of the animal were finally gone. The river widened a little bit more, but I stayed on the other side of it just in case the dinosaur tried something.

**Tholestes POV-**

The hunt went well. My pack had brought down an iguanodon and were feasting on it. Unlike most raptors, my pack didn't snarl or snap at each other to get the best pieces of meat. Phaganax ate his fill first and so did Kara. The omegas, me and my brother, got our share. Every raptor was happy. If there was enough meat left on the carcass, then a pack member would bring some back for the chicks and younger raptors at the nest.

The morning was growing hot. The flies that buzzed around the carcass swarmed around our heads as we ate. To avoid this the pack took what meat they could carry and went to sit under the shades of the trees. We knew that scavengers like Compies would soon smell the carcass, but we didn't bother with it. The valley my pack were in was pretty much isolated.

Only we knew the game trails in and out of here. The only other way to get into the valley was across the river. But that territory belonged to the sail-back. Only a dead idiot would be foolish to cross it's domain to get to here.

**Josiah's POV-**

I had finally made it. The river had carried me to destination. I climbed out, slipping on the muddy bank, and hauled the raft out of the water. Then I tied the rope to a tree and set off, through a path that was surrounded by thick forest of palm trees.

I had to consider the location of the hunting ground the raptors had picked to do their hunting. It was secluded, hidden from other predators by game trails, and the scent of Tholestes and his pack kept most of the smaller predators away.

The path I was taking was narrow but I was able to carry my camera equipment none the less. But I kept my rifle handy by my side. Marked or not, the jungle here on Sorna were not to be underestimated. The sun came out as I walked, making the morning more cheerful.

A few minutes later, the valley came into few. I felt relief flood me as I saw Tholestes and his pack, which were feasting on a dinosaur. The valley wasn't a lush green place. Just a flat, open field surrounded by tall trees and ankle deep grass. Even from a distance I could smell the sour-sweet odour of the dead animal. The droning of flies were coming from the carcass. I guess I missed the hunt. So much for a chance to document the raptors hunting down a dinosaur.

I spotted the pack under the shade of the trees across from the carcass. They looked full and satisfied. And Tholestes did say that once a raptor's stomach is full, they are less dangerous.

I saw Tholestes and Terias near a tree and waved to them to let them know I was here. They spotted me, got up, and Tholestes walked over to me

******Tholestes POV-**

I walked over to Josiah and saw him place that translator thing in his ears again so that he could understand me.

"You are late, Josiah," I said with a snort. "We've already finished our hunt."

"I can see that," He said as he looked back at the carcass.

"Well, Alpha Kara is waiting to speak with you. Let's not keep her waiting."

I lead him over to were the pack was under the trees and Alpha Kara and Phaganax were resting of their meal. When Phaganax saw us approaching, he got up off his hunches, growled irritably at Josiah, and walked away to sit somewhere else under the shade. Kara got up and Josiah got down on his knees. He remembered that part of showing respect and bowing to an alpha. That was good to know.

"Welcome, human-uh, I mean Josiah," Kara greeted with gentle chirp. "I see you've remembered how to greet me. That's good. Tholestes has taught you well."

Josiah looked up at her and nodded his head. "Thank, Alpha Kara,"

Kara motioned her head for him to get up. He did.

"You wished to discuss more about your origins of Jurassic Park, am I right?" He said while taking off his pack and placing them on the ground.

Kara simply nodded. "Yes. I wish to hear more about this island you call Nublar and this Jurassic Park."

She led him over to the shadiness of the trees and both sat down, facing each other. The rest of the pack had formed a small circle around them. They also wanted to hear more about Jurassic Park. The only one who didn't join was Phaganax.

* * *

_First chapter! __Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park titles, logos, merchandise, or any other materials that are related in any shape and/or form. I am only one of many of the biggest fans of Jurassic Park movies and games and love anything about dinosaur. I do not wish to make any profit(nor expect any anyway)._


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: An act of war

**Josiah's POV-**

I had setup the tripod and camera to capture the conversation I was having with Kara. Some of the younger raptors around us were sniffing at the camera and tripod legs with curiosity. I didn't mind so much as long as they didn't knock it over.

While me and Kara talked Phaganax stayed where he was. He still had a look of loathing on his face as he watched us. Boy, this guy sure didn't like me.

Kara and the other pack members paid no attention to him. Tholestes sat by my side along with his brother, which was good because I liked having them with me for company.

Our conversation went on for another half hour. The pack listened intently to my story about Jurassic Park and about John Hammond, the man behind the miracle of Jurassic Park itself. Kara listened and asked question after question, which I answered as best I could. Everything else I've read in the journal I was able to tell her more adverbially. In the end the female raptor understood what my purpose of being here was and at that moment her liking towards me increased.

Phaganax didn't seem all that impressed. He snorted and hissed and occasionally growled whenever I spoke about dinosaurs in cages and such stuff like that. I ignored him. I didn't care what he thought of me. Kara seemed to like me a little and even showed some patients whenever I paused to adjust my camera or make myself more comfortable on the grassy ground that I was sitting on.

But then suddenly, the afternoon air was pierced by a series loud howling and yipping. All the raptors around me froze and stood up, their heads swiveling toward the jungle. Kara stood up, raised her head and let out a an answering barking yip. There was another loud howl followed by a bark. But it sounded like it was weak. But that weak bark was enough to get all the raptors moving. Kara and Phaganax led the way back into the jungle, the pack right behind them.

I gathered up my tripod and rifle and followed after them. Pity I didn't have the speed of a raptor because I was falling behind them fast. Tholestes stayed ahead of me so that I could keep him in my sight. His brother had gone ahead with the others. I didn't know how long we were running or how deep we had gone into the jungle. I assumed we were heading back to the nest through a faster way through the jungle.

I finally forced myself to slow down, catch my breath, and readjust my rifle and camera. Tholestes stopped and turned to me.

"What's the matter?"

"I need...to catch my breath...whew!" I breathed.

Tholestes snorted in mild amusement. "Humans! how do you live?"

"Hey," I said defensively. "my kind can't exactly run as fast like you guys."

"That is why you are not a raptor, human." Tholestes chirped teasingly.

I rolled my eyes. Raptor pity. That was a new one.

After having my breather for about minute, and readying my rifle, we set off again toward the nests.

But when we got there after a few minutes of running, both me and Tholestes were met with horrible sight.

The nesting site of the raptor's home had been attacked. Several injured young raptors were lying in the dirt, their bodies baring the wounds of an attack from other raptors. Some of them were bleeding while others were not moving at all. The air was filled with the sounds of agonized screeches and howling. Tholestes and his brother were already tending to the wounded while some of the older raptors tended to the nests. I saw that some of the eggs were missing and the mothers were whimpering in sadness. Their mates, though wounded themselves, tried their best to comfort them. Some eggs were smashed and broken. The dead fetus of the unborn chicks were proof of that. Good thing some of this years eggs had hatched.

The whole entire scene was saddening. And I couldn't bring myself to document this. I didn't care if the public didn't see this, it didn't feel right to exploit the raptors. Not like this.

But what could have done this? Was it Compies? No, not them. They wouldn't be stupid enough to raid a nest of raptors. A larger carnivore like a T-Rex? Hardly. There weren't any footprints of an attack from one. And a Tyrannosaur would have caused much more damage. No. This was caused by another pack of dinosaurs.

I decided not enter the nesting ground just yet. instead, I stayed where I was so I wouldn't be in the way.

I heard Kara make a resonating sound, unlike any thing I'd ever heard before on the island. The pack members, including Tholestes and his brother, gathered around at Phaganax's and Kara's nest, which was centred on a high mound of dirt and tall grass. I was sad to see that their nest had been hit too.

"Everyone," Phaganax announced in his deep, rough voice, "the black stripes have invaded and defiled our territory. They've raided and smashed our eggs like cowardly thieves in the night. This crime will not go unpunished."

The orange light made his mighty frame all the more terrible and impossible to resist. The raptor subordinates drew back a bit, not daring to interrupt their alpha male.

"The black stripes think that they can get away with this? They wont!" he continued. "we've marked this territory and the boundaries and game trails around it and claimed it as our own. What Derger and his pack have done today is an act of war. And he'll pay for it dearly."

There was an unsteady feeling in the air as the other older raptors in the pack growled and hissed their approval. One raptor walked timidly up to Phaganax and respectively bowed his head before saying to him, "Are you saying, Alpha Phaganax, that we should stoop to their level?"

Phaganax rounded on him and got right into his face and hissed with suppressed fury, "This is war, omega! And anything goes in war. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Alpha Phaganax," He whimpered slightly and got back in line with the others.

Kara took this time to speak to her pack. "The black stripes have smashed my eggs and have also killed any chance of me and Phaganax from having hairs. Therefore, I think it would be a good idea to strike back while we can. But the black stripes have the tall grass and the high canyons to their advantage. It would be a massacre if we blindly go after them out of rage. It's not a risk we can take."

The pack mumbled in agreement. Even Tholestes nodded his head in understanding.

Phaganax stiffened and barked, "Are you saying that our pack should just roll over onto our backs like whimpering scavengers while the black stripes eviscerate us in our sleep?"

Kara turned to him and hissed softly, "I will not condone your course of action that could lead this pack to a war, Phaganax. Blind rage in a raptor like you will only get this pack killed. We will not engage the black stripes in battle."

Phaganax growled softly and turned away from her, a look of frustration on his scared snout.

"However," She continued. "we will place more sentries around our territory and game trails. And if a black stripe should even dare to set one toe claw in them again, you all have my permission to kill it."

This got several of the older raptors to yip and bark in approval. The decision had been made.

I thought that it was a good compromise as well. I didn't want to see this pack of raptors go to war with another pack of raptors who only hunted for pleasure rather then for food. I saw that Phaganax still didn't seem to be satisfied with his mates decision. His neck quills rattled in irritation and his tail thrashed back and forth.

For some reason, I felt like me and Phaganax had something in common. We both had our homes trespassed on by an enemy, yet my home wasn't broken into. We both felt self-righteous that another course of action should be taken. The thugs who had almost robbed my house back home had gone to prison for their attempted crime. Here on Isla Sorna, where dinosaurs had to fight for territory, it was a whole different story. Phaganax's course of action was to kill the black stripe pack for what they had done. But Kara wanted to keep the remaining members of her pack alive. There was an old saying, 'Don't cut off your nose to spite your face'. I guess I was seeing it now among Phaganax and Kara. I used to think that it was just a stupid saying. But it seemed especially true now.

Deep down, I knew that this island would be dangerous. And now it was starting to grow.

The afternoon soon started change into evening. The wounded raptors were being taken care while the dead ones...had to be disposed of. Tholestes and Terias helped with that part. Fern and her grandfather mended to the wounded. I felt like a third-wheel around here so I decided to be as helpful as I could. Kara permitted it but only because I still had some discussing to do with her.

I brought water from the small stream by the nest to the wounded pack members, who were too weak to get water themselves. I filled my canteen to the brim with fresh-cool water and brought it to the raptors who needed it. It was an easy task and I felt like I was doing some good for these guys. Even though Hammond said that we should step aside and trust in nature, I didn't care right now.

While I worked on getting water, I noticed that Kara was observing me intently. I wondered what she thought of me, a mere human among a pack of raptors?

**Tholeste's POV-**

My grandfather and Fern had managed to tend to the injured members of the pack who'd survived, but the nests were in shambles. Mother raptors wept over their broken eggs.

I watched Josiah bring water to the injured juveniles, which was good. I liked the fact that he was here to help. Phaganax, I saw, didn't seem to pleased at having him here at our nest. His eyes would narrow with disapproval every time they made eye-contact.

Alpha Kara came up to me and I bowed my head respectively before she spoke.

"What do you think of him, Tholestes?" She asked me.

"Of Josiah, you mean?" I said, her question catching me off-guard a little. "Well, Alpha Kara, he doesn't seem to be like any of the keepers my grandfather told me about. He's not cruel or mean-spirited. He's a little green around edges about how the island works, but he's learning."

"He knows more about our origins then the all-knowing long-necks of the island's great plains." She said. "They weren't put in pens though like us. They were given their freedom alongside the other plant-eaters."

She hissed gently. I didn't blame her.

"It wasn't fair, was it, Alpha?" I said.

"No, it wasn't, Tholestes," She growled bitterly. "had it not been for the great storm that hit the island long ago, we still would've been in those pens for the rest of our lives."

"There's an old saying, Alpha Kara, freedom can't be given, only earned."

Kara replied, "We didn't earn it, Tholestes. We never did. The keepers were forced to give it to us. The plant-eaters earned it. We didn't. I wanted my future pack to one day live free in a world without restrictions by humans."

"We have that now, don't we?" I said.

Kara scratched the side of her snout with a foreclaw, thinking it over. "No, little one. Freedom is something with a price, it is dangerous and hard. The danger we've been able to handle on this island. The hardships with Derger and his pack are just ahead."

She got up and went back to her nest.

She was right. I used to think that our freedom from the keepers and their pens were a blessing to our hardships of captivity like my grandfather always said. It seems she didn't like that we were freed by a third party, rather than 'earning' it through our own ingenuity and resourcefulness.

All the things she imagined freedom to be for our pack were turned on our head.

My grandfather once had pictured the dinosaurs working together to free themselves, and escaping to a bountiful, wild paradise. Instead, we're unintentionally freed by a hurricane, and were thrown into a bleak, wild landscape where we had to struggle to survive.

* * *

First chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park titles, logos, merchandise, or any other materials that are related in any shape and/or form. I am only one of many of the biggest fans of Jurassic Park movies and games and love anything about dinosaur. I do not wish to make any profit(nor expect any anyway).


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Pava's visit

**Josiah's POV-**

Evening had descended on the nesting ground at around 7:25. I felt tired. Too tired to walk back to the worker village. Kara gave me permission to spend the night at the nest since it was dangerous to travel by dark in the jungle. It didn't bother me. I was dead tired to object.

Tholestes led over to where his nest was and I sat down in it. It took me a while to get comfortable, which wasn't easy because of the ground being a little hard. By 8:50, the pack had settled themselves in for sleep. The night hunt had been cancelled on account of what happened here at the nest. Not that I was disappointed or anything. My camera didn't have night vision anyway.

Sleep was almost impossible for me. I had to use my backpack as a pillow and my camouflage jacket as a blanket. It was not much in the means of comfort, but it had to do.

Fern slept next to her grandfather while Tholestes and Terias slept next to me.

I tried to nod-off, but it was frustrating. There were no insects, thank god! But the ground still didn't provide comfort. This was going to be a long night.

Oh, lordy, my back was killing me. Morning had come to the raptor nest and I was eager to get home back at the church and rest my head on a real bed.

By the time I was ready to leave the Tholestes was already awake and ready.

Lucky for him, the reptile.

The trip back to the village was uneventful for most of the way. The morning mist was thin on the ground and in the air as we moved through the jungle.

Tholestes travelled in front of me while I tiredly to keep up the rear.

A half hour later, we arrived on the outskirts of the village.

"Thanks for having me over at your nest, Tholestes." I said, turning to him before leaving. "And I'm sorry about what happened to your pack."

Tholestes tilted his head chirped, "Don't worry about it, Josiah. My clan is strong and resilient. I just hope that Phaganax won't do anything foolhardy to endanger the pack. Kara can't risk having our clan at war."

I nodded, understanding. "I'm sure nothing will happen, Tholestes. Meantime, keep your brother and sister and grandfather safe, my friend, and if anything should happen, you can come to the worker village and I'll be there for you."

Tholestes nodded his head in gratitude.

"One question," I added before he left. "Who is this Derger that Phaganax mentioned before?"

Tholestes eyes narrowed. "Derger is the alpha male of the black stripes. He's vicious and cruel. Not much is known of him, Josiah, and it is best that you don't ever encounter him. He has no alpha females of his own that I know of.

He leads the black stripes on hunts only to kill for pleasure then for food. Phaganax and him are hated enemies."

And with that Tholestes turned and disappeared into the jungle.

I gulped. This was turning out to be one nerve-racking of a week. Three weeks into my survival here on the island and now I had to deal with raptors that killed for fun. Just perfect.

As soon as I got back to the church, I went upstairs, put away my camera and

flopped down on my sleeping bag, feeling my tired body falling asleep. Exhausted, stomach rumbling, mind spinning over the same unanswerable questions, I fell into an uneasy sleep.

The following third week went by slowly. Tholestes visited the village occasionally to scent mark the place and to talk with me. Fern would sometimes accompany him to also visit. I would talk to her about myself and about the mainland and about my home. She would listen and nod in understanding. When she couldn't understand things like video games and cell phones, I then decided to skip the whole thing.

More than anything on the island, I liked having Tholestes and his sister for company. They were good dinosaurs. Not monsters like Alan Grant had described them to be at all. They hunted only prey for necessity, choosing the weaker herd animals to hunt and kill. I got those hunts on camera whenever I got the chance to go out of the village and document. Kara didn't seem to mind that I watched, provided that I don't interfere or get in the way. From the safety of my jeep, I always took care to make sure that the video taping was good.

After I filmed the raptor hunts, I drove down to the lakeside to film more of the herbivores. True, they weren't as exciting as raptors, but I had to document something to pass the time.

There were no news on the black stripes from Tholestes or Kara yet. So far the rouge pack of raptors stayed pretty much away from the game trails and marked territory boundaries of Kara's pack. Never the less, I always carried my rifle with me wherever I went. The village was big. There were plenty of places for carnivores to hide.

The fourth week soon arrived during a rainy downpour one day. There was not much to do but to stay indoors. But that didn't bother me. I had plenty to do inside the church to keep me busy. I worked on the kitchen and bathroom, cleaned the attic up and even went to work on fixing a small retro portable TV from Toshiba. It was old, but with the tools I had, fixing it was worth it.

I spent the rest of the day watching TV, flipping through channels that were watchable.

By the time the rain had stopped, the afternoon was beginning to turn orange over the jungle. I took that chance to go outside and checkup on my jeep. The air felt warm. The after smell of the rain and wet soil was a pleasant feeling.

It reminded me of home. I felt a slight loneliness as I started to remember my home and my mom. I hoped to god that Rita had made back to Enid on the mainland to tell her that I was alright. I didn't want her to worry.

I did tell my mom that I was going to be in Costa Rica for nine weeks, so there was no need for her to worry about me coming home safe. I just hoped that Rita and the other guys didn't mention that I was here on the island. That would be a disaster. Of course, maybe Eddie would say something to the Costa Rican authorities about me being here. I thought darkly about the possibility of the guy telling the authorities on the mainland that I was here illegally. I was sure he'd get a good laugh out of that.

But Rita, I knew, would not let that happen.

Suddenly, I heard a scrambling behind my back and something launched itself at me-

I cursed and tried to bring up my rifle to turn and shoot, but I wasn't fast enough. The creature struck my back, sending me sprawling to the wet ground, the rifle flying from my hand. I heard the hiss of the dinosaur coming again. I tried to twist and turn, but it slammed down on my back, pinning me in place.

I opened my mouth to yell, but the dinosaur on my back shifted its weight, squeezing the air from my lings.

"Nice try, human," The dinosaur on my back hissed. "but you won't be calling for help this time."

I recognized the feminine reptilian hiss almost instantly.

"Pava?" I wheezed. It was a good thing I hadn't left my translator device in the church. Always wear it in case a dinosaur dropped by. Our in my case, a raptor.

"Glad you remembered, human," Pava hissed gently in my ear. "I must say that you and your kind are a pathetic race indeed. No fangs and no claws at all."

I felt insulted rather then frightened.

"Get out of here, Pava!" I breathed, trying to turn my head to face her. She put more pressure on my back in reply. "This isn't your territory!"

Pava let out a guttural hissing from her throat. It sounded almost like a laugh. "Hey, it wasn't properly marked after the rain had stopped. Blame whatever pathetic grey scales is supposed to be protecting you."

I grunted. "Tholestes was the one who marked this place as his packs territory, Pava. You can't just come in here by yourself and claim it as your own!"

"What makes you think I'm 'alone', human?" She growled. "You should know by now that raptors travel in packs."

I heard a high yip followed by a bark. Soon it was answered by two other barks. At the edge of my vision, I could see two other raptors approaching from out of the jungle. They, like Pava, were female.

Both raptors came up to us, their sickle claws clicking on the pavement.

"I was wondering when you'd catch that human, Pava," Said the female on the left.

"I'm surprised you've haven't spilled its guts into the ground yet," Said the female on the right.

"Sandah, Dulia, you know that is not how I work." Pava chided playfully. "Besides, Derger wants him alive."

There was that name again. Derger.

"What does this Derger want with me?" I grunted.

Dulia brought her snout close to my nose and hissed. "That's Alpha Derger to you, you filthy human."

"What he wants from you," Added Sandah. "Will be entirely up to him. Hm, I still don't understand how you can understand our language."

"Nor do I," Said Pava. "That's way Derger wants him alive."

The pressure on my back was gone. I got up slowly to my feet. There was no way I was running for it. And I couldn't get to my rifle without one of the raptors tearing me apart.

"You're smart, human," Pava said, sensing my hesitation. "You know we'll eviscerate you if you so much as try to use that weapon on us."

I felt defeated now. These raptors had me surrounded and at their mercy.

Pava nudged me in the back with her snout, pushing me toward the jungle.

Sandah and Dulia followed beside me, growling softly.

Both their growls were met by another pair of growls. One from the left. The other from the right.

We all stopped in our tracks. I was finally going to get some help.

Two raptors, from Kara's pack, came out from the thick brush and stood in front of us. They both got into an attack position, claws raised and ready.

From behind them I saw Tholestes come out from the bush.

"You three have a lot of nerve coming here," Tholestes hissed menacingly, raising his own claws. "Especially you, Pava!"

* * *

First chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park titles, logos, merchandise, or any other materials that are related in any shape and/or form. I am only one of many of the biggest fans of Jurassic Park movies and games and love anything about dinosaur. I do not wish to make any profit(nor expect any anyway).


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Matters of a raptor

**Tholestes POV-**

Pava was the last raptor I thought I'd see in our pack's perceived territory.

And she had other pack mates with her. They, like her, were female but had darker and lighter scale coloration then her.

"I don't know what possessed you and your pack sisters to defile and invade my pack's nesting ground, Pava," I hissed menacingly while I approached her. "But now your gonna' wish you hadn't!"

Pava hissed back, "If your barking about spilling my blood, I don't see that happening, little forest rat!"

"Then let me be the one to open your eyes!" I leaped at her and the fight was on.

**Josiah's POV-**

Tholestes and Pava attacked each other, but Pava seemed more at an advantage. They were both large, but Tholestes didn't have the quick movements necessary to take her down.

The two other subordinates that Tholestes had brought along with him didn't fair any better. Sandah and Dulia were literally kicking their tails.

I couldn't blame them. Their wounds were not fully healed from their earlier attack from the nest.

From what I learned from Tholestes and the INGEN dinosaur files, raptors were slow bleeders with special nervous systems that prevented them from dying from minor or serious wounds. But that didn't stop them from feeling pain and from slowing down.

Having enough of this, I scrambled to my rifle, picked it up, and sprang to my feet, the weapon raised. I didn't know if my rifle would be strong enough to take them down, but I had to try something.

I took aim at Pava but paused. Tholestes would get hit if I misfired. I wasn't much of a crack shot when it came to aiming and shooting.

I decided to go for her subordinates instead.

I squeezed the trigger and fired. Dulia let out an agonized shriek and fell to the ground. That was enough to make Sandah stop her attack. She got off her opponent and went over to Dulia, limping slightly from her fight.

The two injured raptors had a look of utter surprise stamped across their faces when they both turned to look at me.

Tholestes and Pava stopped their fight, too. Pava dashed over to join Sandah and Dulia, who's leg was bleeding.

"YOU FILTHY HUMAN!" Pava screeched at me, turning to pounce.

"Don't touch him!" Tholestes yelled, quickly jumping between me and her.

I raised my rifle again, pointing it Pava's head. I moved to the side a bit to avoid shooting Tholestes. I couldn't take her out without killing him by mistake.

The two other subordinates pounced on Dulia and Sandah, pinning them both to the ground. From the corner of my eye I could see that their killing claws were pressed on the female's throats.

Now we were at a standstill. Who was going to kill who?

**Tholestes POV-**

I stood in front of Pava, keeping myself between her and Josiah.

Nil and Cain, though wounded, were keeping Pava's pack sisters subdued.

Josiah had his weapon raised, ready to use it if necessary.

"Well, it seems we're at a bit of a stalemate, huh, Pava?" I chirped at her, keeping my stance.

"Don't get too overconfident, forest rat," She hissed. "You may have won this time, but I will be back."

She turned and headed off into the jungle. Cain and Nil didn't let the other two females go however.

"What are you waiting for?" I said, turning to them both. "let them go."

"But they're black stripes," Nil said while keeping his killing claw on Sandah's neck. "We should kill them."

Cain added, "They trespassed in our territory, Tholestes. Alpha Kara gave us permission to kill any black stripe that..."

"I know!" I snarled at them, which made Josiah jump a little. "You don't think I know that already? But as beta of this group, you will do as I say."

Nil snarled, "You're an omega like us, Tholestes! The only reason why you were given that position was because your grandfather, Sandar, weaselled you in as a beta."

I growled deep in my throat and marched over to Nil. I stood up to my full height and glowered down at him. He glowered right back but I could see that he was cowering under my stance.

"My grandfather asked for the position," I told him in a deadly hiss. "Alpha Kara and Phaganax both said that it was alright. Just as long as I tow the line as a beta and do my duty as a second in command. Now do as I say and let them go."

Nil and Cain both looked at each other and then back at me. Together they both released Sandah and Dulia. The two females sprang up to their feet and, with the both of them limping slightly, dashed away back into the jungle.

When they were gone, and their scent no longer around the area, Nil rounded on me.

"I don't know what you were thinking allowing them to leave here, Tholestes, but we should have killed them when we had the chance!"

I snorted in his face and hissed defiantly, "What good would it do if we were to kill them senselessly? Besides, they weren't in our territory."

Cain shook his head in disbelief. "What are you barking about? This human village is part of our territory, isn't it?"

"It _was_," I barked at him. "But the rains have washed away all traces of my scent marks around the place. Therefore Pava and her pack sisters had every right to enter here. But now they're gone. Which means that we can start re-scent marking the place."

Cain and Nil still didn't seem to agree.

Turning in the opposite direction, Nil said, "We're heading back to the nest, Tholestes. You're welcome to join us when..."

"Now, hold on!" I barked at him, getting in his way to stop. "Alpha Kara gave us a duty to do. As a beta, you omegas have to do what I say."

Cain snorted and moved aside to get past me.

"I don't know who you think you are, nest brother, but you are not our beta. And we do not answer to you."

And with that, they both moved past me with disgusted snarls and disappeared into the village, leaving me and Josiah alone.

**Josiah's POV-**

I watched as the two subordinates of Tholestes left, leaving the two of us alone in the parking lot.

"What was that all about?" I asked Tholestes.

Tholestes let out a sigh and turned to me. "Nil and Cain didn't want to stay and help. I guess they don't want to take orders from a beta like me."

I cocked an eyebrow. "You're a beta now? Since when?"

"Since some of the other betas at our nest got attacked and injured." Tholestes explained. "My grandfather spoke to Kara and Phaganax and I got permission to be a beta. Mind you, I'm still a low ranked beta until the injured members of my pack who are betas heal and get well. Then I'll be put back in omega position."

I nodded in understanding. In raptor society, the beta raptor helped the alphas with decisions as well as some other pack activities. With the presence of the alphas gone, the betas would usually take over.

"But aren't they omegas? Shouldn't they've done what you told them to do?" I said curiously.

Tholestes snorted and let out a small growl. "Yes, Josiah, they should have. But Cain and Nil disobeyed my command and insulted my rank as a beta. They think my grandfather weaselled me into the rank, but that is not true. He asked and I got permission."

"Oh Tholestes, isn't it obvious?" I said almost chuckling. "They're jealous!"

"Jealous?" Tholestes said disbelievingly with a bark. "Jealous of what?"

"Look," I said with patience, "Your grandfather is a high-ranking beta male raptor of your nest, you know he is. As the high-ranking beta of your pack, and you being his grandson and all, your next in line of beta. The other omega subordinates feel like they've been cheated out of that position. They think that you are getting special attention, and your position as beta will grant you privileges."

Tholestes shook his head, still not understanding.

"Let me explain," I said with a sigh. "You are a beta-a second in command to the alphas, right?"

Tholestes nodded his head.

"And Nil and Cain are omegas, right?"

Again Tholestes nodded.

"So, that means that they think you'll bully them. You'll abuse your position as a beta and make them submit to you."

"But they are lower in rank then I am," Tholestes said. "They are suppose to submit to me. And I'd never bully them. They are my pack mates."

I sighed again. "I know, Tholestes, but the way you told them to do something they didn't want to do made you look like a..."

I couldn't finish the words. Not without making Tholestes mad at me.

"Like a what?" Asked Tholestes, tilting his head.

"Like an alpha," I said. "An alpha they didn't want."

**Tholestes POV-**

After I was done re-scent marking the boundaries of the worker village, I travelled back to the nest. I tried get my head around about what Josiah had  
told me about my position as a beta.

Was it true that Nil and Cain were jealous of me? It wasn't possible. The three of us had been pack mates ever since we were young raptors. But we were omegas back then. Now I was a beta and they were still lowly omegas. They were still at the bottom of the pack, along with my brother.

My brother and sister. What do they think of me now that I was a beta?

When I got back to my nest, and settled myself down to rest, Terias came up to me but didn't join me.

"So," he said, when I was about curl up to sleep. "Congratulations."

"What do you mean, congratulations?" I said, staring at Terias. There was definitely something wrong with the way my little brother was frowning at me.

"For being a beta," He said. "Nil and Cain already told me what happened today. And as a beta of our pack, you get to boss any lower ranking pack members around. Does that include me, as well?"

I stood up from our nest and narrowed my eyes at my brother. He shrunk back a little but not that much.

"You'd think I do that?" I said. "You'd think I would treat my own little brother that way? You're wrong."

"Yeah?" said Terias, and he growled. "Is that all I am to you? Your little brother? Or just an omega?"

Anger sliced through me. "I didn't ask to be a beta, alright? Grandfather asked for me for the position. I'm sorry you feel that way, little brother, but that is how this pack works."

Terias backed away from me and hissed, "Then maybe I don't want to be in a pack that has you as a beta."

Those words cut through me like a sickle claw in my chest.

Terias turned and walked away from me, his tail held high. When he got into his nest with Fern and grandfather, he turned his back to me.

"First Nil and Cain, now you," I barked angrily at him. "I didn't ask to be a beta!"

But my brother didn't respond. Instead, he gave me an icy look and turned away.

* * *

_First chapter! g__Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park titles, logos, merchandise, or any other materials that are related in any shape and/or form. I am only one of many of the biggest fans of Jurassic Park movies and games and love anything about dinosaur. I do not wish to make any profit(nor expect any anyway)._  



	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Alone and herd-less

**Tholestes POV-**

If I had thought that matters would improve once Nil and Cain and my brother got used to the idea of me being a beta, the following days showed me how mistaken I was. I could no longer avoid the other omegas - and it was clear that my brother, just like Nil and Cain, thought I had weaselled myself in for the position as beta. Unlike my sister and grandfather, they did not seem impressed.

Terias was refusing to talk to me. When we ate a carcass after a hunt, he, like the other omegas ate last. But when he tried to sneak a bite when the other betas weren't watching, I was forced to snarl and snap at him to get back in line. That was a bad move. Terias would've have been on my side again if I had let him get some meat for himself. But since I had snapped at him to get back in line with the other omegas, he was now convinced that I was enjoying my new position.

I thought I could have coped with the rest of the omega's behavior if I could just have had my brother back as a nest mate, but I wasn't going to try and persuade Terias to be on my side if he didn't want to. Even so, it was very lonesome with dislike pouring in on me like rain.

"You shouldn't let it get to you," Josiah said to me one afternoon at the village. "You know as well as I that Nil and Cain are just jealous of you. And your little brother is no different. Just ignore them and do your duty as a beta raptor of your pack."

I raised a brow. "Ignore them? How am I suppose to do that? It's hard to avoid them when we live in the same pack together."

"Just don't pay attention to them when they bother you," Said Josiah. "it's how I got by in high school."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

Josiah let out a sigh and turned to me. "Let's just say that my time in high school was not a pleasant one."

"Oh," I said.

**Josiah's POV- **

I hadn't thought about my high-school days for a long time. I always tried to ignore it.

Sure I did well in some of my classes and worked in the school's repair shops to improve my working skills, but socially I didn't do so well. I enjoyed being alone. I always thought that having friends were a waste of time and that working in a group would only drag me down and keep me from my goals.

I always ate lunch alone at the cafeteria. Everyone had their places to sit and so did I. Even when there were some people around me talking and laughing, I tried my best to just ignore them and their petty pathetic problems.

Giggling and gossiping girls were annoying the most. All they ever talked about were their boyfriends, their nails, what kind of clothes they like to wear, and all that other stupid bullshit that nobody gave a rat's ass about.

Then there were the obnoxious bullying girls. They were the worst.

I wasn't a victim to them but some of the girls in school were. Rita being one of them. The girl's problems never really bothered me much because she never mentioned it to me. That's how tough she was. And that's what I liked about her.

High-school had it's ups and downs and I got through it fast. And I never looked back.

But now I was on Isla Sorna with dinosaurs.

I did considered Tholestes as a sort of friend, be it a scaly and carnivorous one, but he was a dinosaur that I respected.

Be that as it may, I liked him. He was the kind of guy that I could talk to here on the island that was good company. Fern was alright, but she spent most of her time at the nest rather then with her brother. Terias didn't visit that often either. And I knew why. As long as Tholestes was at the village, he wasn't going to come in to say hello.

This was ridiculous. Jealousy is one emotion that was reserved for humans only. The raptors behavior in this certain situation could seem like jealousy to any who don't know better, but it was not.

Terias just felt that his big brother was being favored and he was not.

I didn't want to think on this anymore so I went back into the church for an afternoon nap.

:

My nap, a fourteen minute one, was rudely interrupted by a banging sound coming from downstairs on the first floor.

Who or whatever it was knocking on the door was doing it pretty loudly. Getting my rifle and loading it, I went downstairs to the front doors. Removing the barricade and slowly opening one of the doors, with my rifle ready, I looked to see who it was.

Standing on the threshold, bleeding and dirty, was Zephyr the young Parasaurolophus that I had met a few weeks ago.

"Zephyr, is that you?" I said, taking a step back because the little guy was bleeding. "How...how did you find me? What are you doing here? What the hell happened to you."

Zephyr tried to speak but he coughed and speckles of blood dripped from his billed mouth. The little guys body looked like it was covered in dirt, mud and dried blood. There were deep cuts and several places on his back and tail were bleeding slightly.

I put down my rifle and helped Zephyr into the church. He swayed on the spot for a moment, his body shaking ... then he opened his billed mouth and vomited all over the wooden flooring.

I ignored it and got him inside while avoiding stepping in the pool of dino sick.

I led him over to the kitchen and got some cold water for him to drink. He drank gratefully and I went to work on cleaning his wounds. I hoped that the blood didn't attract any predators here. That was the last thing I needed.

"Zephyr, what happened?" I asked again, leaning down to so that he had to look at me. "what happened to your herd?"

Zephyr brushed his billed face with a forepaw and said, snuffling,"They're dead,"

At first I couldn't believe what the dinosaur had just said. Dead?

"Are you sure?" I said, wiping a wound with a cloth.

He nodded. "Yes,"

I felt a mild seeping weakness overtake me. I sat down on a chair and ran my free hand through my hair. A whole herd of Parasaurs had been killed? How could have that have happened?

Looking back at Zephyr, I said, "How did it happen?"

Zephyr took a small breath. "It was the black stripe pack. They came out of nowhere and attacked my herd, my mother..." He let out a soft mournful cry and buried his face in his front paws.

I put a hand on his back and rubbed him gently, to let him know I was here.

Snuffling, Zephyr continued. "They came at us from the jungle and took all of us completely by surprise. Zaba tried to lead us to safety, but the black stripes wouldn't be denied their prey. The herd scattered in all directions. Zaba tried to lead us to safety, but some of the herd wouldn't corporate - too afraid and too stupid to save their own worthless hides. The black stripes picked us off one by one near the edge of a deep cliff near the edge of the plains. They all fell in. Except for me and my mother and Zaba. They both tried fight off the black stripes, but there were too many of them. My mother told me to run, but I was frozen with fear."

He paused to take a breath and another drink of water. When he was done he continued.

"My mother had to nudge me hard to get me to flee. How could I? The black stripes had us surrounded. But somehow, I don't know how, I was able to make a run for it. As I ran, I heard my mother cry out to me, _"Faster! Faster, ____Zephyr__! ____Don't look__ back! Keep ____running, my baby__! Keep ____running__!" _I ran hard, and still the black stripes came after me. I knew that I couldn't outrun them for long and that they would soon be upon me. I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't care. I had to get away."

I asked quietly, "How did you get away from them?"

"It wasn't easy," Zephyr said, snuffling again. "They came at me from different sides, slashing and biting. I thought I was going to die right then and there, but I didn't. I somehow gave them the slip when I ran into another herd of dinosaurs."

I blinked. "Another herd?"

Zephyr nodded. "I was lucky that the great saurian was on my side. The black stripes become confused by the three-horn herd and gave up when they knew they couldn't catch me."

"Then what happened?" I said.

Zephyr though for a moment. "Well, I was lost. I didn't know which territory I was in and any predator could find me. I wanted to go back and look for my mother and Zaba, but I didn't know where to go. I was alone."

I got up and got more water for him. "You must have been scared, little guy. I'm surprised you found this place all by yourself."

"It was easy," Zephyr said, cleaning a wound on his forepaw. "I caught your scent in the wind and I followed it. It led to this place. But your scent wasn't the only one here; I smelled the scent of a sickle claw."

I almost dropped the bowl of water when he had said that. I had forgotten that Tholestes had freshly marked the boundaries of the village this morning.

"Yeah, about that," I said, placing the bowl on the floor. "I didn't mention this to you before, but I kind of got a sickle claw here that marks the village's boundaries. His name is Tholestes."

Zephyr took a step back from me, a look pure nervousness on his face.

"A sickle claw? Here?"

"It's alright, Zephyr, calm down," I assured him. "He's a friend of mine and I trust him. And I promise that he won't try and eat you, alright?"

Zephyr didn't seem convinced. "You're going to regret trusting a sickle claw," he warned me. "He'll betray you. His whole pack will."

"He won't," I said. "Tholestes is a good dinosaur. He and his pack haven't harmed me yet. And I'm sure I can convince him not to try and eat you, alright?"

Zephyr thought it over. "Well, alright. But if he even looks at me funny, or bears his fangs at me, I'm leaving."

I nodded in agreement and went back to work on mending Zephyr's wounds.

I hope I was right. Tholestes and his pack were raptors. Hunting came naturally to them.

I just hope that Zephyr's wounds heal fast so that Tholestes wouldn't try to eat him.

* * *

_First chapter! g__Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park titles, logos, merchandise, or any other materials that are related in any shape and/or form. I am only one of many of the biggest fans of Jurassic Park movies and games and love anything about dinosaur. I do not wish to make any profit(nor expect any anyway)._


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: News from the mainland

**Josiah's POV-**

Two days passed as Zephyr got better and better. I wasn't accustomed at having a dinosaur in the church with me for a long period of time, but I knew that the little guy still needed my help.

Though he was young for a Parasaur, Zephyr's appetite was something to behold. He ate his way through the long shrubs and tangled grass around my church with such gusto, that it was impossible for me to believe that dinosaurs like him didn't explode from eating so much.

Well at least he kept the areas around my home trimmed down.

When Tholestes had found out that I had been keeping Zephyr with me, it was just like how I had expected.

Tholestes had questioned me why I had a plant-eater staying with me, while Zephyr had stayed inside the church, the doors barricaded.

I, with my translator device in my ears, argued back that Zephyr had lost his mother and I was going to help him find her. Tholestes told me that plant-eaters like Zephyr were prey for carnivores like him and that I should not keep him in the village with me.

But I firmly told him that Zephyr was staying with me and that was that.

The raptor frowned at me but didn't argue anymore that afternoon. He went about his business of scent marking the area and returned to his packs territory.

:

By 4:45 in the afternoon in the village, I traveled over to the communications building to use the radio to call Enrique Pantaros on the mainland.

When I had gotten a signal on the old radio set, and had made sure that both our lines were clear, I spoke to him.

"I think I have just about four more weeks on the island to go," I said on the receiver. "But I think for the time being we should make regular calls just in case we need it."

"I hear you, señor," Enrique said from the other line. "But we need to be careful on how we contact each other. The coastal guard have been questioning some of the local fishermen about illegal boat tours. So far no one told them anything about my establishment."

"That's a relief," I said. "Anyhow, how are my friends doing? Did you make it back alright?"

"Si," Enrique said. "They made it back. But there is something wrong."

I said, "What it is it?"

"They kept saying that Greg never made it back to the mainland when they got back to the hotel. Neither did his contact at the boat. Señorita Rita told me that Ganwick and the contact may still be on the island with you."

I frowned and scratched the stubble on my chin. They never made it back to mainland? What did this mean?

I brought the receiver to my mouth again. "Are you sure?"

"Of course, señor," Enrique said. "Their boat didn't come back to the mainland when we did, and the coast guards have been wondering where the boat could be. I don't want to worry you, señor, but I think Greg and his contact could still be on the island."

"They could be dead," I said earnestly. "I..I took the keys from the jeep that they drove around in when I met him and...I think he stayed with the jeep. I guess he didn't want to leave behind the eggs he and the others collected."

Enrique sputtered, "Eggs? You mean actual dinosaur eggs?"

"Yeah," I said. "Greg tried to sneak some of them off island to sell to his company that he worked for. But I put a stop to him when I took the keys to his jeep."

"But still," Enrique said, not seeming to have listened. "if this Greg had gotten his hands on some real live dinosaur eggs and had gotten them off the island, he could have become rich."

I shook and stared at the receiver. Was this guy serious?

"Enrique, those eggs belong on this island. They're not ours to take."

There was a long silence. I think my voice was a little too strong.

"Look," I continued, a bit more calmly. "I'm not on this island to steal dinosaur eggs or get rich by selling anything, Enrique. I'm only here to survive for nine weeks and document the animals. Stealing eggs and selling them for profit is not on my agenda."

"I know," Enrique sighed into the receiver. "I'm sorry that I mentioned it."

I felt a little guilty about snapping at the man.

"But I still fail to see why it would be such a bad idea to sell dinosaur eggs," Enrique continued. "surely..."

"Enrique!" I snapped again. "Taking dinosaur eggs off this island is the worst idea in the history of bad ideas, and I will not follow in the footsteps of those INGEN hunters who came here before me."

There was another inconvenient pause. I didn't want this conversation to go any farther.

After a minute Enrique said, "I understand, señor. I won't lie and say that it would be profitable to smuggle eggs off the island, but you are right. It would be a bad idea."

"Anyway," I said, deciding that the discussion should not come up again. "I only have a few more weeks to go before my leave. I've got a few extra bullets for my rifle, so I won't need anymore for a while til' I run out.

The animals here, Enrique, are flourishing. It's amazing. The dinosaurs have gotten on well over the last few years."

Enrique let out a small cough. "The dinosaur haven't gotten you yet, señor Clover?"

"No, of course not." I said nonchalantly. "I'm being careful and the dinosaurs haven't bothered me."

In truth I was a little shaken up. My near-death experience with the carnivorous dinosaurs had left me uneasy for the past few weeks. I couldn't go outside the church without looking to see if any danger was near. I always carried my rifle with me, keeping it armed at all times. The Spinosaur attack on the river had especially gotten me shaken.

"Well that's good to know," Enrique said relieved. "Well, I better be going. See you soon, señor Clover."

"You to, Enrique," I said. "And make sure my friends don't worry about me."

"Sure thing, Mr. Clover,"

I took off the headset and turned off the radio. I let out a tired sigh, got up and walked out of the communications building.

My talk with Enrique had given me a lot to think about as I walked back to the Church.

So, Greg and his contact are still on the island. If they were, they were dead.

Greg had chosen to stay with the eggs that he'd stolen and was now paying the price for his greed.

The contact was no better. Both had a hand in this. The both of them would parish on the island along with their greed.

Then there was Enrique. The guy had acted like Eddie for a moment during our talk. All he could think about was how much profit would be gained from selling dinosaur eggs to the highest bidder on the mainland.

I wasn't trying to sell anything here. All I was doing was surviving and documenting the dinosaurs. With the footage almost done and the weeks almost up, I would be able to show the world that the dinosaurs here were prospering and that the general public didn't have fear them as theme park monsters.

I only had five and a half weeks left on the island. The following week I had to use sparingly on the stock footage. I didn't know how much of the dinosaurs I had to document with what little tap I had, but I was sure it was enough.

:

I was now on my fifth week on the island. Once I was comfortable on the hood of my jeep, I pulled out a pen and my personal journal I'd been using for a logbook.

_'The dinosaurs can accurately measure time by using the dry and rainy seasons, measuring one year over the course of two seasons. By asking the ages of raptors, I've discovered that the larger dinosaurs all live up to three or four times longer than their expected lifespans in other parts of the island. The larger animals also live beyond their predicted ages but to lesser degrees. The raptors in Tholestes' pack for instance tend to live up to fifteen or sixteen years – which is half a decade longer than average then I'd read in the dinosaur logbooks. I think it might have something to do with the land – maybe a medicinal plant the herbivores eat, which would then pass to the predators once they've eaten the herbivores. Or maybe it's the lysine supply…'_

This did make sense. The animals, to my surprise, continued to thrive on Isla Sorna in spite of the lysine fail-safe due to the herbivore's abilities to consume soy and other lysine-rich foods. The continued survival of the island's carnivore population was also because of their consumption of the herbivores which had fed on those lysine-rich foods.

"Why do you always scratch up that leafy stuff?" Fern asked.

I jerked slightly, surprised by the little raptor's sudden arrival. I relaxed when I saw who it was.

"I'm writing a journal," I explained.

Fern took a seat beside me on the hood and glanced at the scribbles on the page. "I don't understand."

I shrugged. "It's a human thing."

As I continued to write, Fern placed her head on my lap. I paused to look down at her and smile. Of all the raptors I've come to know on the island, Fern was my favorite. She was curious, bright, fearless, and stubborn. But also understandable.

She knew her brother was having a hard time right now because of his position as a beta. Terias, at this point, was still giving his older brother an arduous period.

Tholestes had told me that the situation with his younger brother had not improved. Nil and Cain were still disrespecting him at the nest. Kara had intervened but that did little to calm the tension of the three raptors.

And that tension had expired when I went with Fern one day to visit the raptor nest.

When we had gotten there, Tholestes was in a fresh heated argument with Nil and Cain again.

"You have no right disrespecting me as a beta like that!" Tholestes barked. "Alpha Kara still wants me to have the position. So why should you care anyway?"

Nil snarled, "The other wounded betas' are well again to resume their posts, Tholestes. Which means you have to stand down as a beta and become an omega again."

"That's not for you to decide, Nil!" Fern said, walking down the slope to stand next to her brother. She looked over at Terias for support but the young raptor refused to come over.

"Stay out of this, Fern!" Snapped Cain. "This does not concern you or that human!"

I felt the heat rise in my face and neck as the raptor pointed his snout at me.

"You leave my big brother alone, you bog-brain of a crass-head!" Hissed Fern warningly. "Or I'll send you back to your mother with a big bite on your rump!"

Nil and Cain took a step back from her. Her sudden brazen act caught even me off-guard.

"Fern!" Terias exclaimed. He had now gone over to his sister side. I bet he had never heard Fern to say that before. Especially to two older omega raptors.

"You tell him, Fern," I urged. "Show that..."

Nil turned on me, furious. "You stay out of this, you filthy human!"

"I'm not filthy; I just got detailed at the car-wash yesterday." I shook my fist at him.

Nil and Cain had no idea what I just said. They both got the gist, however when they saw my fist shake at them.

Both raptors took a threatening stance and came toward me, claws outstretched and ready to rip me to shreds.

"Don't touch him!" Tholestes warned, rushing over to stand in front of me, hissing. "If either of you touch this human, alpha Kara will spill your guts upon the nesting ground's soil."

Both Nil and Cain didn't back off. I could see quite clearly they were not going to take anymore crap from Tholestes.

"I'm warning you," Tholestes growled deeply, raising his claws.

"Thanks for the warning!" Screeched Cain.

Both raptors attacked.

I brought out my hunting knife and brandished it at Nil, who took a swipe at me with his claws. I jumped back and slashed at the raptor's face.

Nil hissed and retreated backward as blood gushed from his snout. As the raptor came around for another attack, Fern sprang in front of me.

Nil, taken by surprise, took a step back. Fern hissed, raised her claws, and leaped at him. Both of the raptors rolled down the hillside, biting and slashing at each other.

I took that chance to turn to Tholestes. Him and Cain were still locked in combat, blood and saliva flying from their jaws .

I turned to Terias, hoping he would jump in to help his siblings. But the young raptor was just standing there, a look of uncertainty and hesitation on his face.

That cowardly little bastard! His brother and sister were fighting two omegas and he wasn't doing anything to help them.

Deciding to do the stupid, I brandished my knife again and charged into the fray.

* * *

___Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park titles, logos, merchandise, or any other materials that are related in any shape and/or form. I am only one of many of the biggest fans of Jurassic Park movies and games and love anything about dinosaur. I do not wish to make any profit(nor expect any anyway)._


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Crime and Punishment

**Josiah's POV-**

I must have been an idiot to think that I could take on a raptor!

Well, now I was.

Nil and had Fern pinned under his foot. I rammed into his side to push him off of her. That got his attention. The omega raptor turned on me. I brandished my knife again and readied myself.

I could feel adrenalin pumping through me as sweat dripped off my eyebrow.

Nil drew closer, hissing menacingly. I swung but missed. Nil rammed me in the chest and knocked me backward. I toppled, almost dropping my knife.

My back hit the base of a tree and I shook myself off, trying not to get woozy.

"Ugh! Damn!" I grumbled, my head spinning

Nil took that chance to creep closer, his posture in a pouncing position.

But, instead of pouncing, he charged at me. I sidestepped him just as he was about to take a bite out of me. His jaws closed on empty air as I backed away.

Hissing, Nil came at me again.

I balled my other hand into a fist and punched him in the side of the snout. My blow hit him hard but I shouldn't have done that. OW! Geez, that hurt! I had forgotten that dinosaur scales were much harder then human skin.

But it did the trick. Nil wobbled backward, shaking his head from the punch.

I shook my hand quickly to regain some of the feeling in my fingers. I just hoped to god that nothing was broken.

Nil screeched at me, furious.

I decided that I was done pussyfooting around this raptor as well.

I attacked him. Nil was caught off guard by that. That was good. But I soon realized that was a mistake. The raptor dodged my oncoming tackle attack and swung his tail at me. It struck my shoulder and I fell to the ground on my stomach. My knife was still in my hand, thank god. I quickly sprang back to my feet and faced Nil.

The raptor let out a guttural hiss and lounged forward. I swung my knife but he backed off, snarling.

We both started to circle each other, eyes locked.

My fear of being killed by the dinosaurs here on Isla Sorna had turned into a full-out fight for survival. The adrenalin in my blood had given me an extra boost in agility and quick thinking. I hoped it would be enough.

Suddenly, Nil sprang at me. He hissed and growled so suddenly that I didn't have time bring up my knife.

The raptor balled the both of us over. One of his claws blooded me across the shoulder, and I felt my shirt tear. I yelled as the sharp claws slashed the skin of my shoulder blade. I could feel the warmth of blood flow over the insides of my shirt. We both landed hard on the ground, dizzy.

I got back up slowly, knowing that if I got up first I could protect myself from Nil's attack. No sooner had I gotten up, Nil charged me.

The raptor had his claws outstretched, ready to tear into me.

"Come on!" I hollered, jumping to the side and away from the raptor. He closed his jaws on empty air, and I took that chance to raise my knife.

In that slit second, everything slowed down.

It was in those slow precious seconds that I suddenly realized that I had a choice.

I could stab Nil with my knife right in neck and kill him. End him.

Tholestes had taught me that when prey was slashed across the throat, killing them afterword was easy.

I was sorely tempted to do just that, but didn't. Instead I brought my knife down upon Nil's left eye. The knife sunk into the socket with a sickening sound. The screams of the injured raptor filled my ears as well as in the clearing. Warm blood gushed from the eye socket and washed over my hands.

I jumped back to avoid a kick from Nil's sickle claw which lashed out. It missed me by inches but I had felt a breeze from it.

Nil staggered, blood flowing over his snout and eye. The raptor let out another pitiful screech and dashed away into the jungle.

Breathing hard, I turned to see how Tholestes was doing against Cain.

The young raptor had succeeded in pinning down the omega, but had sustained some injuries in the process.

There was a gash on his flank and back, and another set of slash marks along his snout and tail.

Cain didn't fair any better. The raptor's snout had been bitten. Blood dripped down from the bite marks. A ragged wound was on the omega's flank, red and bleeding. Both raptors were breathing hard.

But what was important was that Tholestes had Cain's neck pinned under his deadly sickle claw.

Fern was alright. She was a bit dirty from her fight with Nil earlier, but aside from the cut on he shoulder, she was okay.

**Tholestes' POV-**

I couldn't believe I had done this. I had gotten into my first major fight.

Truthfully, I'd never really gotten into any fights with any other members of my pack. When I was a young one, I would often play-fight with the other older juveniles just for fun. But my grandfather had always told me that play-fighting was meant for teaching me how to really fight.

I breathed out a hiss, leaned down to Cain's ear hole, and said in a deadly whisper, "You know the penalty for attacking a beta, don't you?"

"Death," Cain hissed, avoiding my eye. I could smell the fear coming from him. He truly was afraid. And of me. Unbelievable.

"Or banishment," I said icily. "But that is not for me to decide, Cain. That is for alpha Kara and Phaganax. They'll decide your fate."

I raised my head to the sky and let out two loud caws. I was soon answered by Kara and Phaganax's caws. When I was done, I still kept my sickle claw on Cain's neck. He was not going slither out of here that easy.

A minute later, Kara and Phaganax arrived at the nest. Both had a Compy in their jaws.

"Why have we been called?" Kara inquired, holding her kill in her talons.

Phaganax turned Josiah and hissed threateningly. "Did he do something?"

"No, alpha Phaganax," I said. "Nil and Cain were ones."

Kara turned to me. "What did they do?"

I told them everything. How Cain and Nil had disrespected my position as a beta once again and how my sister and Josiah had intervened to help me.

I told them how Nil had tried to attack Josiah and how my sister had attacked him when he had gotten too close.

Kara rounded on Cain, a look a pure anger on her face.

Leaning down to him, she growled, "You and the other pack members were told not to lay a claw on that human. You and your witless brother have violated that rule. And on top of that your brother has laid his claws upon a young one, drawing blood. By all means I should have the both of you killed right here and now."

Cain looked as if he was on his deathbed. His eyes were wide with terror as he tried to struggle out from under my foot.

"Please, alpha Kara!" Cain pleaded, struggling. "I..didn't..we...didn't..."

"Silence!" Kara screeched. "For what you have done, you and your brother should be put to death. But since he is not here to share the punishment, you shall tell him of it." Then her voice calmed. "You and your brother will not be killed, Cain. Instead, the both of you will be ostracized from this pack forever."

This astounded me. Banishment was rare in our pack. When a pack member goes against an alpha pair's commands, that pack member is either ended or cast out.

Cain looked stricken. I didn't blame him. Banishment from the pack also meant death.

Phaganax took this moment to approach him as well. "You and your brother are to leave this territory and never return. No longer are the two of you part of our pack. You and Nil are dead to this pack forever, Cain. Tholestes, let him up."

I did as I was told and Cain got to his feet, shaking himself off. Kara and Phaganax both leered down at him.

"Tell your brother what we have told you, Cain," Phaganax growled, touching Cain's snout with his. "And if either of you set foot in this territory, you will be killed as trespassers. Is that understood?"

Cain nodded, turned, and dashed away into the jungle in the direction his brother had gone.

Kara turned to the rest of the pack members. "Hear me, my pack. From this day forward, Nil and Cain the omegas are no longer apart of this pack. And should they ever try to return or set one foot in our nesting ground, they are to be killed. For they have both broken the law of the pack. They have challenged a beta and have even gone as fare as to draw the blood of an innocent young one. You all know the punishment for such a crime."

The raptors around Kara and Phaganax nodded and cawed in understanding.

"Your alphas have spoken. You may now depart." Finished Phaganax.

When the pack dispersed and went about their business around their individual nests, Kara turned to me and Fern.

"You best go down to the stream and clean your wounds, you two. You are bleeding."

"It's alright, alpha Kara," Said Fern nonchalantly. "They're just scratches. Nothing my grandfather can clean with a good lick."

"None the less, little one," Said Kara with authority. "You are to go down to the river and clean your wounds."

"Oh, very well," Grumbled Fern. She never did like getting baths in the stream before.

Then I suddenly remembered Josiah.

"Alpha Kara, Josiah was wounded by Nil," I said, turning to the human.

Kara nodded and went over to Josiah to examine his wounded shoulder.

**Josiah's POV-**

"Does it hurt much?" Kara asked me, nudging my shoulder a little with the tip of her snout.

I winced a little and placed a hand on the wound to stop it from stinging.

"Not a lot, Kara," I said grinning a little. "It only stings when I move it a certain way."

Kara nodded her head. She then nudged my hand and sniffed. My hand and the knife still had blood on them. In the heat of the moment I had forgotten about that.

"I smell Nil's blood on that fang weapon of yours," Said Kara placidly. "Did you use that against him?"

I nodded. "I did, Kara, but I didn't want to kill him. I just wanted to wound him to keep him away from me."

Kara made an amused chirping sound in her throat.

"I wouldn't worry about it, human," She said. "Nil and Cain got what was coming to them for a long time now. They have abused their position as omegas and have payed the price. I'm just surprised that a mere human like you was able to wound one of them with such a small weapon."

Phaganax snorted as he came up beside Kara. "It's nothing to be proud of, Kara. Humans have always had an advantage over us with such weapons before."

Kara turned to him. "That may be, Phaganax, but he was able to fend off one of our former pack members with it. He came to the aide of one of the beta's chicks and protected her. Had it not been for him, Phaganax, Fern would be dead now."

Phaganax stiffened. "He shouldn't have interfered, Kara. It was not his concern." He turned away and went back to his and Kara's nest.

Kara sighed. "Pay him no mind," She said. "Phaganax will come around someday."

I snorted. "Yeah?" I grumbled. "And what if he doesn't, Kara? I don't want to one day find myself on my back with that raptor's killing claw on my throat."

Kara growled softly. "You don't need to worry about that, Josiah. Just worry about getting that wound of yours cleaned. I'll have Tholestes take you back to the village. And I'll have a talk with Phaganax as well."

I looked down, my shoulders drooping. But winced again when I felt pain shoot through me.

A minute later, Tholestes and I were on our way back to the worker village. I had sheathed my knife and had washed my hands in a stream to get ride of the blood. My wound I would fix at the church.

"Thank you for saving my sister," Tholestes said.

I shrugged and smiled. "It was no problem, Tholestes. I couldn't just stand there and do nothing, right?"

Tholestes nodded as he leaped over a fallen tree. I had to scramble over it with some difficulty because of my shoulder.

Then I remembered something. "What about your brother?"

"Terias?" Tholestes said. "He took off away from the fight when it started."

"I know," I growled. "I saw him just standing there with the other pack members, doing nothing to help you or Fern."

Tholestes hissed bitterly. "He was properly hoping I'd get wounded or seriously hurt."

I rolled my eyes and muttered. "Yeah, well, its over now, Tholestes. Lets not dwell on it anymore."

We made it back to the village by late noon. The sun was just beginning to set in the sky. It may have not have been dark yet, but I needed to rest. After I got my wounded shoulder fixed, I would take a good long rest.

As I got inside the church, I turned and waved goodbye to Tholestes. But he had already gone. Oh, well.

I just hoped that the rest of the fifth week here on the island would turn out much better then today.

:

* * *

___Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park titles, logos, merchandise, or any other materials that are related in any shape and/or form. I am only one of many of the biggest fans of Jurassic Park movies and games and love anything about dinosaur. I do not wish to make any profit(nor expect any anyway)._


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Jump, Kick! Tail Smash!

**Josiah's POV-**

Training and exercise. Those are two of the key ingredients needed to making a body that can fight and survive here on the island.

And that was what I was doing right now.

It was a fresh new day on my fifth week on Sorna and I wanted to take advantage of it. And Zephyr was joining me.

Early morning brought fresh clean air, but I didn't sleep in. After my fight with Nil the other day, I had a lot to think about while I was fixing my wounded shoulder.

I was weak. Not mentally. But physically.

My fight with Nil proved that. I was almost killed by a raptor. The most fearsome dinosaur on the island. Even though it was just one, I could have died.

The only reason I was able to survive Nil's attacks was because my adrenalin had boosted my senses and reflexes. In reality I could have gotten killed.

I was at that moment doing basic crunches and stretches. Zephyr tried them out himself, but decided not to after he tried to do a push-up. It was what I was doing at that moment in the church.

The basics before the training. I needed to trim my waist and stomach to the point where some of the INGEN clothes would fit me.

I was by no means fat. I was just a little heavy around the middle and sides. Having a bit of a muffin top in High School meant you were targeted by students who thought themselves beautiful and regular sized just because they wore their clothes tight around their asses.

In High School during those cold days, I would always wear my black hoodie and baggy pants. Here? Not so much.

My camouflage pants and jacket were too thick and hot to make good exercise clothes, so I put on my shorts and spare t-shirt instead.

The mornings were okay because it was cool and the bugs never bothered me. But when the sun got high in the sky, it got hot fast. But that was alight by me.

Tholestes and Fern often watched me practice my fighting moves as well. They were curious to know how humans fought. I wasn't an expert on fighting, it would take too long to explain to the raptors. So I showed them some moves that I knew from my favourite video game; Mortal Kombat. Hey, I knew it was lame and pretty stupid to show them moves from a video game, but like I said I was not an expert. Besides, they didn't know anything about video games at all.

They seemed to like it enough. Fern even tried copying me. It was kind of cool and amusing to see a raptor trying to fight like a human.

Terias sometimes visited the village, but I didn't talk to him. And neither did Fern or Tholestes, who were giving him the 'cold tail', the way they called it. I guess they hadn't forgiving him for what he had done. Nor have I, for that matter.

Two days passed and my exercises had giving me some results. My body felt lighter and less heavy. My muscle tone on my legs had hardened, but only just slightly. There still was a ways to go.

When my training was done for the day, I washed my dirty clothes and myself in the river. The cold water was nothing compared to the humidity during the day. My clothes did need washing and cleaning during those weeks on the island. Especially my underclothes. My boxers needed washing every few days when I wore them for long periods of time. My undershirts and socks also needed a little scrubbing now and again. To dry them off, I used a vine from the jungle and tied it to two posts that I dug into holes near the church. Thanks to the humidity, my clothes dried pretty fast. Tholestes and Fern often stared with bewilderment when I did this. I guess they never saw a human doing laundry before. How odd of me.

I did most of my training and exercise on an empty basketball court that was a little ways from the church. Tholestes and Fern would accompany me there to learn more about how humans fight.

Saturday arrived and the rains came with it that morning. There was nothing I could do about the roof leaks. I didn't have a ladder.

But I didn't stop training myself. Push-ups and crunches I did for the remainder of the morning until the rains stopped. Zephyr joined me in the training again and this time he didn't seem out of place about it.

I taught him some defensive moves like how to block an attacker and how to counterattack. He didn't do as well as Tholestes or Fern. Those two caught on well when I showed them. I guessed that since he was a herbivore, Zephyr's fighting skills were not as tuned as the raptors.

Tholestes and Fern made it possible for me to understand how the animals here protected themselves as well. Tholestes showed me how to stay up and downwind of prey animals. He showed me how a raptor could fool prey into thinking there was only one raptor stalking them.

I got up early to train before the sun was barely over the jungle that Sunday morning. The air was sweet and cool as always. Zephyr came out as well and as usual, he started to browse around the church.

I went to the basketball court and practised my fighting moves using a fashioned staff I had made from a stick. True it wouldn't do much against a larger dinosaur, but I was confident that I could stand a chance against any dinosaur that was smaller then me.

My confidants went right out the window when I felt something slap me in the back.

"Ow! What the hell!" I spun 'round and faced my attacker.

Standing in the basketball court, his eyes shinning in the semi dark, was Tholestes. I saw that his tail was raised slightly and that he was in a readying stance.

"Tholestes," I said, lifting a brow and backing away. "Why did you hit me with your tail? And why are you here this early?"

Tholestes gave me a mischievous sort of chirp and swung his tail again. But I was ready for it. I blocked his tail with my staff and side-stepped him. He swung again, but this time it was not for my middle. The tail swiped under my legs and I fell over on my ass.

"Ow! Son of a..." I got up, holding my staff in both hand and gripping it.

Tholestes stood up and smirked. I didn't like that. It meant he knew something I didn't.

"Ha, I was hoping you humans had better reflexes then that." He chirped. "I guess I was wrong, eh?"

"Don't get cocky," I grumbled, rubbing my backside. "You caught me off-guard, that's all. Besides, I think this is the perfect opportunity to use this thing in training. Now, shall we begin?"

I got into a fighting stance, readying my staff. Tholestes got into a stance as well. I just hoped this didn't hurt too much.

:

Oh, bloody shit! I didn't know which part of my body hurt the most. My back or my sides.

Tholestes and I had tied. Though we were both exhausted, it had been a good workout. I leaned on the basketball pole, breathing hard. Tholestes lowered himself on his haunches, not breathing hard at all. Lucky guy.

"I never knew you humans were so easy to attack and take down, Josiah." Said Tholestes. "No wonder your kind is easy to kill."

"Watch it, raptor," I said with a hint of anger. "Just because we don't have claws or fangs to take down prey, does not mean we are weaker none the less, got it?"

"Alright," Tholestes said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

I waved his apology aside with my hand. "That's okay, Tholestes. Besides, it's not everyday a human like myself gets to practice fight with a raptor and win."

Tholestes snapped his head up. "You didn't win," He barked indigently. "We both won. It was a draw."

I gave him a smirk. "Yeah, that maybe. But you got to admit, Tholestes, I kicked your tail good."

Tholestes huffed. "Well, I knocked you on your backside as well, you know?"

I let out a laugh. "The expression is 'kick my ass'. And for the record, you didn't. "

We couldn't help it. We both laughed. Though Tholestes laugh was more like a hearty barking.

It had been good these last few weeks to have company here on the island.

Even if it was in the form of a Velociraptor. Many people on the mainland would never believe this. Course, they didn't have to know.

The people back in Enid would never understand this place like Eric and myself did. Of course, Eric was running scared most of the time he was here for eight weeks. The way he told his story to the public, he made his experience on the island look like a nightmare.

He made the dinosaurs look like monsters that only cared about eating him, killing him, or chasing him around.

There was no real beauty about the story he told. When I read his book and the part about him going berserk in a bunker, I thought the kid was truly pathetic. Going mad like that and feeling sorry for himself only made him look like a petty case. And his doubt also made him look pitiful. He believed that rescuers and even his own parents weren't coning for him. That they weren't going to save him from this island and the dinosaurs. Well, they proved him wrong.

Even after he and his parents were rescued, Eric still showed some fear of this place.

Then I realized something.

Sometimes fear was the appropriate response when it came to this island.

This place held the people on the mainland in a grip of fear.

That fear was inside Grant, Malcolm, Sattler, and now Eric.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts of such things.

Sure I was afraid of this place when I first arrived, but that all changed when I got to know the dinosaurs.

They never acted like blood-thirsty theme park monster out kill people. They acted like animals.

And with the footage and photos that I had taken over the last few weeks, I was sure that the public's opinion would change.

Eric and Malcolm's books didn't help with that. But what I had would.

I got up, wiped my brow of sweat, and went back to the church. Tholestes followed close by my side.

:

(Note) _Chapter ten will be the middle part and will be a little bit more serous and losses will begin._

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park titles, logos, merchandise, or any other materials that are related in any shape and/or form. I am only one of many of the biggest fans of Jurassic Park movies and games and love anything about dinosaur. I do not wish to make any profit(nor expect any anyway).


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Law of the jungle

_Ye may kill for yourselves, and your mates, and your cubs as they need and ye can;  
But kill not for pleasure of killing, and seven times never kill man._

_(_Kipling 1865)

**Josiah's POV-**

My body felt refreshed and energized. My fifth week on the island was over. And so were my exercises. Now the fourth week began.

My mind raced with impossibles that I had made it this far on the island of Isla Sorna. An island that was swarming with dinosaurs. But I had made it.

This far at least. I still had three weeks to go before I had to leave.

This island had provided me with a new perspective on Site B. Alan, Eric and Ian have all had their bad experience with this island and so did I. But I didn't go running around shouting and screaming like a chicken with my head cut off.

The morning of my fourth week on the island brought a dark cloud over the village. Though I ignored it, it felt like an ominous wind was approaching.

I didn't know what it could mean. And who'd cared. Not me. It didn't mean anything dangerous was going to happen. Did it?

The morning wasn't going to be ruined because of some dark cloud, so I went outside with Zephyr. The air was cool and I couldn't help but feel that rain was going to fall again. I decided to shorten my exorcises just in case the rains acted up.

Zephyr kept close by while I did my routine practice fights. He watched occasionally, but I felt like the little guy's mind was elsewhere. And I think I knew where that was.

He was still thinking about going to the mainland with me when I would leave the island. Of course I would never actually do that.

Deep down I knew Zephyr knew it as well. The poor little guy still got it in his crested head that I would show him the outside world. What I really wanted him to do was to concentrate on us finding him a new herd to take him in. So fare, none did. Zephyr had been pushed away from other neighbouring herds that passed by in the valleys and open plains. I had tried everything to get him to leave with a passing herd, but nothing seemed to work.

Zephyr simply and firmly told me that he was sticking with me. I finally had to give up. The little guy was stubborn. Just like Fern. The young Parasaur saw me now as his new herd. And I liked it. I considered the little guy like a brother. Even if he was a dinosaur.

:

It's strange how sometimes tragedy can strike without warning. And it is that unpredictability that can strike the ones that you care about the most.

After doing more exercises past morning, I felt bored. Zephyr felt the same way as well. I'd forgotten that there weren't any other young dinosaurs around for him to play with. Aside from Fern of course, but that didn't count.

So I took it upon myself to play with him that afternoon. I turned the basketball I had found in the church closets into a soccer ball and made goal posts out of two old tires from the garage.

Zephyr liked the game a lot. Even Fern, who had come to visit me, got into the spirit of the game too.

We played for an hour as the clouds above started to turn darker. I felt tiny drips of rain on my nose as I scored another goal. Zephyr may have been the goalie between the tires, but me and Fern had good kicks to match.

While this was going on, I heard the distant sounds of thunder. I cringed a bit, halting my pass to Fern. Thunder often meant lightning. And the truth was I didn't want to be outside during a storm.

"All right, you two," I said. "It looks like it's going to rain soon. One more game and then we head inside, alright?"

The both of them nodded and Zephyr went back to the posts. I kicked the ball to Fern and she used her tail to send it to Zephyr. The young Parasaur tried to block it but Fern's swing caused the ball to sail over Zephyr's crested head and into the brush behind him.

"Good hit, Fern." I said, adjusting my translator. "Real good hit."

Fern shook her head and smiled confidentially. "Well, I wouldn't call it that, Josiah. But you can always congratulate me anyway."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't let it go to your head, little raptor." I turned to Zephyr. "Hey, Zephyr, can you get the ball? I think it's time to turn in for the day."

"Sure thing," Called Zephyr. He turned and went into the jungle to find the ball.

I wish to god that I had never had sent him to get that ball. I wish I hadn't.

Even though Tholestes had re-scent marked the perimeters of the worker village, that didn't mean it could stop other raptors from intruding. And killing what they wanted.

With a horrified honking sound, Zephyr came bounding out of the jungle. I turned quickly to see what he was so scared about.

I got my answer.

Two black stripe raptors sprang out of the bush. They were so fast I didn't have to time to go for my rifle, which I had left beside the basket ball pole.

The first one of the raptors slammed into me, knocking me on my back. I felt my breath get suddenly knocked out of me as I felt a foot press roughly on my stomach. My head had hit the ground, making my ears ring. I felt the sharp point of a sickle claw press on my leg and knew that I was pinned.

Looking up, I saw the raptor leer down at me. I had seen the eyes of Tholestes and his pack's before. They had intelligence and pride in those eyes.

The black stripe raptor that had me pinned didn't. The eyes were yellow with black, cat-like slits. There was no intelligence or pride in those eyes. There was just...savagery and coldness.

I struggled to get the raptor off of me. It hissed menacingly and applied more pressure on my leg, the sickle claw digging into my jeans. I winced and stopped struggling. There was no point in getting an injured leg out of this.

The second raptor had Zephyr pinned as well. Craning my head to look, I saw the raptor's sickle claw on the young Parasaur's neck. I saw blood oozing from a wound caused by the claw.

Zephyr, bleating for help, tried to feebly push the raptor off of him. The carnivore wouldn't have that. It lifted a clawed hand and swiped it across Zephyr's face, drawing blood.

"No!" I shouted. "Leave him alone, you bastard!" I tried once again to struggle away from the raptor that had me pinned. Once again I felt the claw dig into my leg.

"I'd watch that mouth of yours, human," Hissed the raptor on top of me, leaning down so that his snout was close to my face. "Darger wants you alive. Though I can see why now. You can understand us."

I growled, "A lot better then you can!"

The raptor hissed and got off my leg. I turned and got up on my feet, readying myself to run but knew it would be foolish.

The raptor hissed, "Running is futile, human. Don't be stupid."

A rustle came from the bushes again and out stepped...

"Pava!" I exclaimed. "I should have known you'd come back here to the village to get me. So why now?"

Pava let out a sinister hiss. "The rains of course," She said. "It will rain soon and Tholestes and his pack won't be able to follow our trail back to our nesting site once the water washes away your scent."

I looked up at the sky and knew that she was right. Raptors relied on smell to track prey and to find each other if one of the pack ever got lost. Tholestes had told me that rain washed away any trace of scent in the air or on the ground. And the clouds above had darkened threateningly.

She was right. Once the rain came down upon the jungle, it would be impossible for Tholestes to track me.

Pava motioned for me to move. I shook my head.

"There is no way in hell I'm going with you." I said defiantly.

Pava hissed, came up to me, and growled, "Would you like your legs torn off instead?"

I gulped. That wouldn't be pleasant.

"No," I said, backing away a little.

"Then get moving. And remember don't try to run. Our legs are faster then yours, human."

Having no choice in the matter, I started walking. Pava smiled smugly and followed behind me.

The second raptor followed a little ways then stopped and asked, "What about the hollow horn?"

"Yes," Hissed the third raptor who had Zephyr pinned. "Can we eat him?"

I tensed and turned around to see Zephyr trying to struggle. There was fear in his eyes now. They were wide with it.

I turned to Pava who looked coolly back at her pack mates.

"Darger only wants the human," She said, flicking her tail. "He didn't say anything about the hollow horn. Kill him, immediately."

My heart almost explodes inside my chest.

"NO!" I cried. I tried to get to Zephyr but Pava blocked my way, hissing threateningly. She was just close enough that I can smell the rancid odour of rotten meat on her breath.

"You can't!" I said again.

Pava hissed, "It is only natural on this island that the weak must die, human, and the strong survive. You do not understand these things. You are just a human."

I watched in horror as the two raptors attacked Zephyr, who was now bleating in absolute terror. The raptor who had him pinned slashed at his neck, blood gushing from the wound. The second raptor tore into Zephyr's stomach, spilling his intestines into the dirt pavement. Zephyr feebly tried to push the raptor away but it was no use. He was being eaten while he was still alive and moving. Oh, god. No.

I turned away from the grisly sight, my insides burning. I felt like vomiting and crying at the same time but didn't.

Zephyr's gurgling grunts and pitiful squeaks filled the air as the two raptors devoured him alive. They soon stopped and Zephyr, the Parasaurolophus who had been my friend on Isla Sorna, was dead. I opened my eyes and looked over to the dead dinosaur on the ground. Zephyr's eyes were closed, the both of them. There was a peaceful look on his face. Even when the two raptors started to dig into his flesh again, Zephyr's billed expression remained peaceful and calm.

I felt tears well up in my eyes and turned again to wipe them away. There was no way that I was going to show my tears to these...animals.

Luckily, Pava hadn't noticed.

Not wanting to wait for her pack mates, Pava turned to me and nudged my back.

"Get moving, human," She said with inpatients. "I want you upfront where I can see you. And remember what I said about trying to run."

I glared at her but did what I was told. Besides, I didn't want to watch the two raptors eating Zephyr anymore.

Pava called back, "After the two of you are done eating that hollow horn, catch up with me."

The two raptors looked up and nodded, blood and bits of flesh dripping from their snouts and then continued eating.

Pava snorted under her breath, "Gluttons,"

I turned one last time to look at Zephyr before I went into the jungle with Pava.

All the little guy wanted was to see the outside world just once. And I had denied him of that. All because I was afraid I wouldn't be able to protect him.

Well, now I had failed him. I had failed to protect him here on this very island. I should have done something.

I knew that deep down that I couldn't.

I had left my rifle beside the basketball pole and like a fool I'd screwed up. Big time. And Zephyr had payed the price.

The dark clouds opened up and the rain came pouring down. I was drenched within seconds. Thunder rumbled in the distance and I saw that a flash of lightning had lit up the dark jungle ahead.

As I walked, I thought about what Pava had said. This was the way of Isla Sorna. The way of the animals here on the island. It had taught me that the strong survived, and the weak perished. That was why it was called the law of the jungle.

:

* * *

_(I do not own Jurassic Park titles, logos, merchandise, or any other materials that are related in any shape and/or form. I am only one of many of the biggest fans of Jurassic Park movies and games and love anything about dinosaurs. I do not wish to make any profit(nor expect any anyway)_


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Their home...

Fern had hidden the whole time the black stripes had been there at the village. She had been hiding inside a rundown service bus that was across the street next to where they were.

Fern had cringed a little when Zephyr had died and felt a little sad that her playmate was dead. Even though it was in the nature of raptors and other predators to eat plant eaters, Fern never liked the idea of killing for pleasure like a black stripe. They even killed when they weren't hungry. They killed for the pleasure of it. They never passed-up prey.

The rain soon came pouring down in sheets, the thunder rumbling overhead. Fern knew that the two raptors would have no choice but to leave soon to catch up with Pava and Josiah. And, soon enough after stuffing their gobs, the raptors dashed away into the jungle, leaving Zephyr's body for the Compys and other scavengers.

Fern got out of the bus and moved as fast as she could back to her nest. She had to tell her big brother what happened and fast.

**Josiah's POV- **

The jungle around me had grown darker. Thunder rumbled in the distance. I walked on, feeling the rain drench me from head to toe. Pava followed behind me. She didn't seem bothered by the rain at all. Her scales glistened in the semi light that shone through the jungle canopy. Above, the clouds stayed dark and grey.

Even though I was alive and still kicking, I knew that it would only a matter of time before we reached Pava's territory. She had pushed me several times impatiently already to get me to move faster. I did move faster but it didn't seem to satisfy her at all.

An hour later we came upon a narrow jungle path that fork in the middle. Rivulets of rain water made streams in the muddy path.

Pava nudged me toward the left trail that led to a grassy area that opened into a meadow. As we walked beyond the long grass, I saw that the meadow actually led to another area filled with a series of buildings. This threw me. I hadn't been to this part of the island before. The buildings around us were old and broken, as if mother nature herself had come down upon it. Some of the old buildings were covered in ivy, their windows broken and doors busted. Roofs and walls were caved in from long ago. This place must have gotten hit by hurricane Clarissa those many years ago that Hammond mentioned in the journal.

But it was the building up ahead that caught my eyes. It was a large, blocky Building that sat at the very back of the other buildings, which was made only three-stories high.

I then realized where I was. The Site B laboratories. It wasn't but there it was. The rain stopped pouring, a light drizzle following soon after. I felt relieved. Though my clothes were still wet.

Pava nudged me yet again in the back to get me to walk. I gave her an irritated look but decided not say anything.

We approached the building and climbed the cracked and vine-covered steps to the entrance doors, which were broken and bent.

Two raptors were waiting for us in the waiting lobby. It, like the outside of the building, was encrusted with mold. Behind the desk was the InGen technologies logo, vines slowly creeping over it. Holes in the roof above had allowed puddles of water into the room, and vines hung from the ceilings of the lobby.

The two raptors, both female, hissed when they saw me approach, their teeth bared. I stopped in my tracks and backed away. Pava came around from behind me and faced the two raptors, barking, "I've brought the human that alpha Darger wanted. Step aside."

The two females both nodded at Pava and parted, bowing slightly in submission to her. This probably meant that these two were betas who guarded and patrolled the packs territory.

We walked passed the two raptor sentries and down a hallway that led to an S-curve. There were a pair of vending machines that held snacks. Though some of them, while taking a closer look, had grown stale over the years.

I felt Pava nudge me again. "Keep moving, human," She said impatiently with a growl. "Darger does not like to be kept waiting."

I grumbled under my breath, "Mind your shoving, dinosaur,"

Pava growled and nudged my back even harder. This bitch was asking for it big time.

We walked up a small set of stairs that led to a rotunda. In the middle of it were two old-looking statues. One was a tyrannosaur and the other was a Triceratops. Both looked like they were locked in combat. There was a small bar to one side of the room as well. Inside, were several bottles on the shelf, now of which were empty.

There was even a grey stone reception desk with a plexiglass logo of INGEN on the front behind it.

Pava guided me up the stairs to the third floor. Along the landing were crusty animal droppings. I cringed a little as we walked past because I knew were those droppings came from. Didn't these raptors ever do their business outside like every other dinosaur. Gross! The whole place smelled like a used animal cage. It was damp as well. This meant that my soaked clothes wouldn't dry fast in here.

We turned left on the landing and into another hallway. This led to series of doors key card locks that were password protected. They were heavy duty doors, too. But right now they were ajar and rusty with age. I did notice that some of them had broken windows from inside. I would have to use one of them later to get out of here for when I escaped.

As Pava and I walked, passing by other raptors, I began to notice that some of them were malnourished and thin. The juveniles were scrabbling over a Compy carcase while some of the adults chewed and gnawed on bones. They paid no attention to us.

I turned to Pava and asked with a little concern, "Pava, is your pack starving?"

Pava growled but didn't say anything.

"I mean, I just saw some of your pack mates back there fighting over a small kill and..."

"That is not your concern, human," She hissed, nudging me hard. "My pack is fine. We're just not hunting the way we used to."

"Why is that?" I felt like I was pushing my luck with this raptor but I had to try something to get on her good side.

Pava let out an irritated hissing sigh. "If you must know, human, my pack has had some problems as of late. The herds no longer pass near the tall grass where we used to hunt. They've gotten wise on how to avoid our territory. Not even the club tails come anymore. So Darger had our pack move to another territory. This old human settlement was right next to our old nesting site so we claimed it as ours. There were no other packs who had it."

We turned a corner and arrived at an office. The area around it was littered with bones of small dinosaurs and droppings. There was a nasty sour odour that stung my nose. I took a sharp breath as we entered. I surprised of what I saw.

The office was large. Upturned desks and tables were pushed to the side of the walls which were crusted with mold, dirt, and vines. On the floor were tattered carpeting and old animal bones. But what I noticed the most about the room was that there were nests. There were five of them in all. Each of them had a female raptor nestled or lying in one.

The raptors looked over at me, hissing and growling as we entered the office. Pava got in front of me and addressed her pack sisters.

"I've brought the human that alpha Darger wanted. He is off limits so don't even try to take a bite out of him, understand?"

Each of the female raptors nodded their heads. They each stopped hissing but kept an unfriendly glare at me.

"I am leaving him here in this room with you. Watch him and make sure he doesn't try to escape."

Pava turned to one of the females in a nest next to the door.

"How are the eggs that we pilfered from Kara's nest doing?" She asked, nudging a clutch of eggs between the female's legs. I looked closely and saw that there were three eggs in all. So they weren't smashed after all. The the eggs were still intact.

"They're not ready to hatch yet, beta Pava," The female said with a disappointed hiss. "These eggs are not like ours. They don't hatch fast enough."

Pava rolled her eyes and sighed. "Forest raptor eggs always take a long time, pack sister."

She then noticed me looking and growled. I turned my head away quickly and nonchalantly whistled, pretending I didn't see anything.

Not buying it, Pava nudged me hard in the side, which made me stumble a little.

"Sit over there, human," Pava growled, pointing to an empty nest at the back of the office. "You'll wait there until I come back with Darger. And remember not to try and escape."

I glared at her but did as I was told. The other raptors looked at Pava with a mixture of surprise and puzzlement.

"Can that human understand you, beta Pava?" A raptor asked, tilting her head curiously at her.

Pava smiled contently and nodded. "He can, pack sister. That is why alpha Darger wanted him here."

The raptors murmured to each other, glancing at me as I passed them. I sat down in the nest and tried to make myself as comfortable as possible. Even though the room was warm, the smell was nasty and hung in the air.

Luckily, thanks to the broken windows in the room, some fresh air and cool breeze did waft in.

Pava departed from the office and I was left alone with the five raptors.

Having nothing else to do in the meantime, I looked around the office for anything useful I could use. There was an old empty backpack and a couple of tools-a hammer, a crowbar, a screwdriver, and a can of spray paint. Spray paint? Wait a minute my lighter! I dug into my pocket and brought it out. Good. It was still here and it was full. This and the spray paint would make a good makeshift flamethrower for later. I put everything I found in the backpack, then sat down back in the nest. None of the raptors paid much attention to me when I had done this. They just sat in their nests. One or two of had looked over at me with suspicion, but soon ignored me.

I thought about Fern as I waited in the nest. She hadn't been seen, that was good, but would she be able to get help. Tholestes would probably jump at the chance to come and save me, no doubt about it. Then there was Phaganax. I highly doubted that he would even think of coming to save little old me.

No. I had to get out of here myself. I didn't want Tholestes or his pack risking themselves for me. I got myself into this mess, and I was going to get myself out of it.

**Tholestes POV-**

"We need to go after him!" I said, pacing in a circle in my nest, before letting out a worried growl. "The black stripes will kill him for sure if we don't."

Fern had returned to the nest a few minutes ago and had told me and the alphas what had happened at the human village. The rain hadn't stopped falling since then.

Kara shook her head, water splashing off her snout. "We can't risk it, Tholestes. Darger will expect it. He's no fool and you know that. It will be a trap. And a stupid one at that."

I shook my head, trying not to believe it. "But Josiah risked his life to save my sister from Nil. Aren't we duty-bound to do the same?"

Phaganax stomped a foot down and hissed to silence me. "He is not a raptor, Tholestes. He's a human! We can not risk our pack for him."

I looked at both my alphas and lowered my head in defeat.

Kara softly placed her snout on my cheek, purring to try and comfort me.

"Is there nothing we can do to save him?" I said with a mewl, looking into her eyes. "He saved my sister's life."

"It is too dangerous to go after him, Tholestes," She said, giving me a gentle lick with her tongue. "I'm sorry."

She and Phaganax both left me alone in my nest, feeling hopeless. There was nothing I could do. There was nothing anyone in my pack could do.

Josiah was dead for sure. The black stripes probably have torn him apart by now, spilling his guts into the dirt and killing him slowly.

No! I shook my head to clear away such a thought. He was still alive. I know he was. The black stripes hadn't killed him yet. But what could I do?

It would suicidal for me to just go into that territory and just save him by myself.

I closed my eyes, then settled into my nest to think. I thought for a long time. In silence.

:

_(I do not own Jurassic Park titles, logos, merchandise, or any other materials that are related in any shape and/or form. I am only one of many of the biggest fans of Jurassic Park movies and games and love anything about dinosaurs. I do not wish to make any profit(nor expect any anyway)_


End file.
